Hurricane
by EdithCS
Summary: Tomar lo que es suyo por derecho. Vengar la muerte de su padre. Propositos distintos pero un mismo camino, un destino que se cruzaria y se entrelazaria, la lucha de Dany por recuperar su reino y la batalla de Robb por la muerte de su padre desencadenaran una historia de batallas y amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I **

**La que no arde y el joven lobo.**

El descanso después de la batalla era vital para los soldados. Las banderas con el escudo de la casa Stark se mecían al compás del viento. En el campamento los hombres bebían, comían, charlaban y reían o algunos simplemente dormían. Todo estaba en orden, en tranquilidad. El viento provocaba que los arboles susurraban y aquella brisa le recordaba a aquellos hombres su hogar, les recordaba el norte.

Unos metros adelante los estandartes con aquel escudo que se creia extinto se realzaba como advertencia de que recuperarían lo que les había sido usurpado. Los inmaculados aun no estaban acostumbrados ante tal cambio de clima. Los dragones jugueteaban en el aire, habían crecido de manera significativa durante un largo año.

La madre de los dragones se miro por ultima vez en el espejo contenta con la imagen que le devolvió aquel mueble, su cabello estaba atado de manera romántica y lo adornaba un singular juego de tiaras de color oro, su figura era resaltada por aquel vestido entallado de color tinto, mientras una fina tela transparente de color negro dejaba apreciar sus brazos. En sus manos llevaba un anillo que había pertenecido a Viserys, emblema de su casa.

-Mi reina.- Missandei entro a la tienda, camino hacia donde se encontraba la armadura de la reina dragon.- ¿Acaso no usara su armadura?-

-No, debo presentarme como una dama.- sonrio.- No debes preocuparte, Gusano gris ira conmigo, al igual que Drogon.-

-Esta bien, por el momento preparare su cena mientras usted regresa.- Daenerys salio de la tienda, camino unos cuantos metros admirando los grandes robles y como el ocaso coloreaba el cielo anunciando la noche. Monto su yegua y cabalgo a lado de Gusano gris hasta el campamento del joven lobo. Le intrigaba el por que el Rey del Norte quería reunirse con ella, tal vez los intereses eran comunes pero ella sabia que había traidores en cualquier lugar y asesinos a sueldo para terminar con la vida de la ultima Targaryen, ahora toda la esperanza de una dinastía estaba en sus hombros y debía soportar el peso que algún día le perteneció a Viserys.

Todos los hombres del lugar la miraban admirados, era de esperarse no habían visto a una mujer en meses y menos alguien con una belleza tan exótica. Bajo de su yegua escuchando como los hombres susurraban a sus espaldas acerca de su familia o simplemente de como la llevarían a la cama.

-Le presento a Daenerys de la Tormenta, Reina de los andalos, los Rhoynar y primeros hombres, señora de los siete reinos y protectora del reino.- Daenerys entro a la tienda regalando una leve sonrisa al joven Stark quien se encontraba sentado detrás de la mesa, bebiendo con suma delicadeza un poco del vino Dorniense.

-Mi Lady, tome asiento por favor.- Dany tomo asiento de manera delicada mientras Gusano gris miraba a su líder charlar con el joven Stark.

-¿Le gustaria beber algo?-pregunto Robb con voz ronca sin apartar la mirada de la bella dama.

-No es necesario.- Dany suspiro mirando a su alrededor, como todo estaba decorado como si de una humilde morada del norte se tratara.

-No tomare mas parte de su tiempo.- hablo el joven lobo.- No voy a comenzar con presentaciones, se muy bien quien es usted.- sonrio.

-Eso es curioso por que yo tambien se cosas de usted.- Daenerys cruzo una de sus piernas al igual que sus brazos, levantando una ceja y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Daenerys Targaryen, sangre de la antigua Valyria, descendiente de grandes guerreros. Eres hija de Aerys ll y Rhaena, tuviste dos hermanos Rhaegar y Viserys. Rhaegar fue derrotado en el tridente. Tu madre murió cuando dio a luz, viviste bajo la protección y el cuidado de uno de los guardias mas leales a tu familia, años después el falleció dejándolos a su suerte. Nunca permanecieron en un lugar fijo, siempre huían por los delirios de persecución de Viserys, hasta que fueron aceptados por Iliryo quien los trato como los reyes que son. Tu hermano te vendió a Khal Drogo para conseguir un ejercito y así lograr su prometido, pero su sueño fue truncado al ser asesinado por tu mismo esposo. Meses después el murió al igual que tu hijo y ese mismo dia obtuviste tres dragones, con ellos conseguiste un gran ejercito conformado por los mejores soldados ¿Estoy olvidando algo?- Robb bebió otro sorbo de vino, suspiro y miro a Daenerys.

-Me sorprende que me conozca tanto...-sonrio de manera irónica.- Ahora supongo que es mi turno.- Robb asintio.- Eres Robb Stark, hijo de Catelyn Tully y Lord Eddard Stark. Eres heredero de inverlandia y ahora nombrado rey del Norte. Han hecho canciones de tus batallas, como las victorias y derrotas. Capturaste al Matareyes pero la felicidad no duro demasiado ya que el fue mas astuto que tu y escapo. Tu padre fue declarado como traidor y sentenciado a muerte. Tu hermana Sansa se encuentra con la reina Cersei. Eres bueno joven lobo, pero aun tiene mucho por vivir.-

-Debo admitir que usted tiene una vida mas interesante que la mia, mi señora.-

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento y tal falta de respeto pero ¿que es lo que debía discutir conmigo? Se que no debo apresarlo, pero le recuerdo que mi campamento esta solo y no puedo darme el gran lujo de confiar en alguien.-

-Disculpe mi reina se que tiene un horario muy ajustado pero no tomare mas parte de su tiempo. En esta guerra tenemos los mismos intereses, los dos buscamos venganza y los dos tenemos los mismo enemigos.- Robb acariciaba el lomo de lobo huargo, podia sentirse un poco intimidado ante la mirada de la joven Targaryen.

-Usted sugiere que hagamos una alianza ¿No es asi?- Daenerys levanto una ceja y coloco sus delicadas manos sobre la mesa que contenía un mapa con la ubicación de los ejercitos de cada uno de sus enemigos.-

-Asi es.- Robb dejo caer su espalda sobre la silla, entrelazando sus manos y colocandolas en la mesa.

-Digame, Mi lord...¿que es lo que planea hacer cuando la guerra haya finalizado?- pregunto curiosa.

-Mi atencion no esta centrada en el trono sino en la venganza, quiero hacer que los Lannister paguen por el daño que le han causado a mi familia ¿acaso usted no desea lo mismo?- La joven dragón desvió la mirada, fijando la vista al suelo y recordando algunas historias sobre lo crueles que habian sido los Lannister al exterminar a toda su familia.-

-Solo deseo recuperar lo que es mio por derecho.- respondio.- ¿Y si niego a aceptar este trato?-

-Entonces eso nos convertiría en enemigos, podría blandir mi espada en usted.-

-¿Terminar conmigo también seria parte de su venganza?- Daenerys se acerco a el, mirándose el uno al otro la tensión podía sentirse en el aire y ser cortada con una simple daga.-No olvide que poseo un gran ejercito y tres dragones para ser exacta.-

-Poseeo hombres valientes que pueden encargarse de los inmaculados y sus mascotas. Los hombres valientes mataban dragones.- Robb aun tenia su mirada fija en los ojos de la bella reina.

-Los hombres valientes montaban a los dragones.- corrigio Dany.-

-Mi señora, su ejercito puede colapsar, el terreno es desconocido para ellos inclusive para usted misma. Navega por aguas misteriosas, y que mejor que unir nuestras fuerzas y terminar con el ejercito Lannister y Tyrell.- Robb sonrió, Daenerys volvió a tomar asiento mirando al joven lobo, tenia razón, Poniente era su lugar de origen pero aun se sentía como una desconocida en esas tierras.

-¿Me ayudara a derrotar al hermano del usurpador?-pregunto seriamente.

-La ayudare a recuperar su trono si es lo que usted desea.- Daenerys miro a gusano gris y suspiro.

-Ahora eres líder, ¿confias en el?-pregunto en idioma Valyrio.

-Confio en el.- respondio aquel valiente soldado.

-¿Es un trato?-pregunto Robb, feliz. Sin dejar de mirar a Daenerys.-

-Un juramento.- Se puso de pie y salio de la tienda, monto su yegua y cabalgo rumbo a su campamento. Ahora tenia una alianza con el joven lobo, un juramento que no podía quebrantarse.

**Continuara **


	2. Capitulo II: La primera batalla

**Capítulo II La primera batalla.**

Nunca habia sido educada como una princesa. La mayor parte de su vida la había pasado como una joven común y corriente, había sobrevivido por la ayuda de aquellas personas que aún esperaban con ansias el retorno de la dinastía Dragón.

Sus sueños se vieron truncados por una serie de eventos inafortunados. Las personas a las que había considerado su familia habían muerto, aun así su hermano mayor Viserys, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento era sangre de su sangre y le había dejado una enorme carga.

Khal Drogo su esposo, un valiente guerrero, cambio su persepctiva de como mirar al mundo. Con sus enseñanzas tomo las agallas necesarias para sobrevivir al estilo de vida Dothraki. Aun recordaba sus días en aquella tienda, sintiéndose perdida ante el gran abismo en el que dia y dia se adentraba más, había amado a Drogo y de manera repentina le fue arrebatado al igual que su hijo no nacido.

Las palabras de aquella hechizera que le habia arrebatado a su amado habian quedado en su mente, habian sido tatuadas, de vez en cuando pensaba en abandonar todo. Era obvio que su linaje desapareceria ¿Quien le daria un heredero al trono? Ella no podía hacerlo.

A menudo se sumergía en ese mar de recuerdos y pensamientos, dejando atrás el mundo real y entrando a un mundo lleno de fantasías, un mundo donde ella era feliz.

-Mi reina ¿Esto esta muy ajustado?- Missandei hablo, sacando a Daenerys de su mundo de fantasia. Su deber era permanecer en la tienda, pero por medidas extremas aprendió a utilizar una espada y un arco, era la única manera para defenderse. Conocía a pocas guerreras, o solo había escuchado hablar de dos Nymeria y Brienne, buenas en el campo de batalla y temidas por sus enemigos.

-No.- Respondio mirando al suelo, la joven ajustaba su armadura hecha a la medida de la joven dragon. Aun con aquella vestimenta lucía como una delicada doncella a la espera de ser rescatada.

Debajo de todo llevaba una fina malla de acero Valyrio, cubierta por una blusa de cuero color negro del mismo material era el pantalón, utilizaba botas largas, cubriendo sus manos con guantes de piel de topo, algunas placas de acero Valyrio cubrían la parte superior, hombros así como las piernas.

Su cuello estaba cubierto por la fina tela de la blusa. Para complementar llevaba una capa negra y un casco negro que cubría su rostro y solo dejaba apreciar sus ojos color violeta y aquella cabellera color plata.

Tomo su espada y colgo el carcaj con algunas flechas. Camino por el amplio campamento, una fina capa de nieve cubría el suelo.

…...

Los rastros de las fogatas eran notorios. Miro atentamente todo, quito el caso y lo tomo con una mano. Tomando asiento en un tronco suspiró y bebió de una copa que se encontraba a lado de este.- Robb terminaba de colocar su armadura.

-Lord Stark, puede tener una espada extra.- Ser Barristan ya no tenia la misma movilidad que poseia hace años.-

-Su lugar esta a lado de la reina Ser Barristan.- Hablo Robb con voz seria, colocando su espada en la funda.

-Le ruego que la proteja.-

El joven lobo asintio y camino de regreso al campamento. La estrategia estaba planeada. Daenerys no utilizaría a los dragones, ellos eran escondidos por si algún enemigo quería tomarlos, o al menos dos de ellos serían resguardados.

Los jovenes reyes montaron, se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron para marchar a la batalla. El principal objetivo era recuperar las tierras de los rios, gobernadas por su tio Lord Edumure. En el centro se encontraban Robb Stark, Daenerys Targaryen y Rose Bolton y a su lado 500 jinetes armados, el resto eran 100 inmaculados y los demas infanteria mezclada. Por el bando Lannister había más infantería y jinetes, comandados por Lord Tywin Lannister y siempre acompañado de Ser Gregor Clegane.

Daenerys miro al antes mencionado, una serie de sentimientos encontrados resonaban en su interior, sentía como una serpiente se enrollaba en su estómago y lo estrujaba.

Ser Gregor Clegane sembraba terror por algo su apodo era la montaña, hasta la misma Daenerys sentia escalofrios al verlo, recordando las historias que los sirvientes susurraban acerca de la masacre de su familia. Debi exterminarlos a todos Pensó Tyrion Lannister, mirando como los estandartes del dragón resurgian de las cenizas para tomar lo que le había sido arrebatado.

-Termina con ella, sera un trabajo facil.- Ordenó el líder León como fiel perro Ser Gregor asintió.

Rob Miró a Daenerys y suspiro. Y ahí comenzó todo, el choque de las espadas, el crujir de estas cuando eran clavadas en alguna parte del cuerpo, los gritos de furia y dolor.

Robb esquivaba con precisión los golpes de la espada de su oponente, logró asesinar a unos cuantos. Daenerys esquivaba los golpes de un joven, debía ser de su edad, obligado a luchar por la casa Lannister.

Ser Gregor hacia a un lado a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino terminando con su vida en segundos. Daenerys miró con temor mientras esté con suma facilidad la tomaba del cuello. La respiración no era sencilla, su garganta estaba siendo estrujada provocando que sus pulmones no obtuvieron aire.

Tomo la pequeña daga y clavó en el hombro de éste, el hombre sólo lo había sentido como el piquete de una hormiga, pero había sido herido y eso no iba a terminar asi. La dejó caer, aún sin recuperar el sentido se logró establecerse, Ser Gregor tomó una maza de cadena frágil para él, y lanzó el primer golpe siendo esquivado por Daenerys, no logra asesinar a la Targaryen y eso comenzaba a frustrarse.

Dany Veía todo perdido, creía que este era el fin de toda su lucha. El joven lobo llegó al rescate o al menos hizo todo lo que pudo ya que en cuestión de segundo había terminado en el suelo, cuando Gregor estuvo dispuesto a terminar con la vida del rey del norte Daenerys lo detuvo al igual que las fuerzas del líder de los Lannister quienes se retiraban al ver la batalla perdida.

-Salvaste mi vida.- murmuro Robb, sonrio y ayudo a la joven Targaryen a ponerse pie. Un dolor punzante en su abdomen la habia hecho caer de nuevo, coloco la mano en el lugar donde provenia el dolor, miro su mano la cual se encontraba teñida con su propia sangre.-¿Mi lady que le ocurre?- Pregunto el joven lobo preocupado, miro la mano de la chica.- ¡Esta herida! ¡Traigan ayuda!- exclamo.-Resista mi señora, resista.-

Su vista se nublaba y los sonidos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

…..

Robb caminaba de un lado a otro a las afueras de la tienda de la reina. El maestre salió con sus cosas en las manos.

-¿Como se encuentra?-pregunto, podría verse un aire de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Esta bien, solo fue una pequeña herida provocada por la punta de una flecha. Se reuso a tomar leche de amapola pero ha soportado muy bien el dolor.-

Robb agradeció al maestre y se adentró a la pequeña tienda, Daenerys se encontraba recostada en la cama, siendo atendida por una joven muy linda.

-Puedes dejarnos.- recito en Valyrio, dejando a los dos completamente solos.

-¿Como es que se siente?-pregunto, tomó asiento a los pies de la cama permitiéndole mirar a Dany de una mejor manera.

-Solo fueron algunos golpes y una pequeña herida.- sonrio.- ¿Usted se encuentra bien, mi señor?-

-Si.-sonrio.-

-Solo me preocupaba su estado.- Daenerys suspiro, había algo en el joven lobo que le inspiraba confianza, como si de verdad se conocieran.

-Es muy amable de su parte.- respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

-No tiene por que agradecer mi reina.- Robb la miro y volvio a sonreir.

-Nadie se habia preocupado por mi.-suspiro.- Tal vez mi difunto esposo, pero mi hermano solo me miraba como el puente para conseguir lo que el deseaba.- Las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, Robb la estaba contemplando en su momento mas vulnerable.- Usted es afortunado Lord Stark...tuvo la oportunidad de saber que es una verdadera familia. Por mi parte mi madre fallecio mientras nacia yo y mi hermano nunca me perdono eso, siempre encontraba la manera de atormentarme.-

-Mi señora.-susurro Robb.- Usted es afortunada, no por el hecho de provenir de una cuna real sino por el presente, ahora esta un paso adelante de lo que una vez pudo estar su hermano. Sobrevivo a las costumbres Dothraki y a todas las adversidades que los dioses le han puesto en su camino. Algun dia sera una gran reina.- Daenerys tenía su mirada fija en el suelo como si este le daría las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, suspiro y alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Robb.

-Si miro atras...estoy perdida.- Aquellas palabras salieron a duras penas, con la voz entrecortada evitando derramar más lágrimas, momentos de debilidad llegaban más a menudo, momentos donde deseaba abandonar todo y regresar a la casa donde alguna vez había conocido lo que era la felicidad.

-Yo estare para usted solo para encontrarla.- Agrego Robb.-

-Mi señora.-

-Puedes llamarme Dany.- Le regalo una delicada sonrisa mostrando sus dientes perfectos y relucientes, aquella sonrisa lo hizo sentir en casa, era sincera y llena de ternura.

-Como usted ordene mi señora...quiero decir, Dany.- Robb se puso de pie, con una mano abrio delicadamente la entrada de la tienda, miro hacia atras y suspiro.- Usted puede llamarme Robb.-

La joven asintió y vio partir al joven lobo.

Con aquella charla sentía un peso menos sobre su espalda, sabía que no era una mártir, había cometido demasiados errores y sus decisiones de vez en cuando no eran las adecuadas o solo tenían como única beneficiaria a ella.

En Meereen todo había sido un total caos, se preguntaba cómo gobernará 7 reinos si ni siquiera podía mantener el orden en una ciudad. Bebió un poco de agua y coloca el cáliz en una pequeña mesa.

…...

Robb camino hacia el castillo de aguas dulces el cual había sido recuperado y otorgado de nuevo a su tío Lord Edmure.

-Sobrino.- exclamo el hombre sonriente.- No se como agradecerte esto.-

-Con un poco de hospitalidad para mis hombres y los de la reina y tambien comodidad para la protectora legitima de los 7 reinos. Al menos planeo establecerme aqui mientras mis tropas y la reina se recuperan.-

-Sobrino, a pesar de todo lo que los Targaryen le hicieron a su familia ¿aun planea ayudarla?- preguntó impresionado.

-Ella no tiene que pagar por los errores de sus ancestros.- Respondio seriamente.- Espero que su habitacion este lista, ella necesita descansar.-

…...

-¡Ustedes son los incompetentes que dejaron pasar esto como arena!- Joffrey maldecía a cada uno de sus consejeros.

-Mi rey...-Interrumpio Varys.- Le adverti sobre la llegada inminente de la chica Targaryen pero debo recordar que mis colegas hicieron caso omiso a mis avisos.-

-¡Quiero sus cabezas sobre una pica! ¡La cabeza de esa perra Targaryen y ese imbecil de Robb Stark!- Lanzo con furia el caliz que sostenia.-

-Debo decirle que ella no es la unica Targaryen.- musito meñique.- Aegon Targaryen el hijo de Rhaegar no esta muerto.-

-Entonces su cabeza tambien deberia estar en una pica.- respondio Cersei.- Si dejamos que el pequeño hijo de Rhegar ponga un pie en poniente...Tal vez contraiga matrimonio con esa mocosa y se reproduzcan como cucarachas.- Bebio un poco de vino y miro a los consejeros. -

…..

-Lord Tyrion...¿esta seguro que ella me aceptara?

-Su mirada estaba fija en el océano, las ansias de conocer a una persona de su familia aumentaba cada vez mas y mas.

-No puedo asegurarle eso mi señor.- Respondio el gnomo.- Para ella el ultimo dragon murio con su hermano.-

-Pero yo se que soy hijo de Rhaegar.-

-Eso no lo puedo negar.- sonrio.- Daenerys no conocio a tu padre, lo unico que tiene de el son las historias de sus valientes batallas.-

-Estoy seguro que obtendre el trono y vengare a mi familia.- Cerró el puño y golpeó el borde del barco.

-No coma ansias mi señor, tal vez los dioses puedan cambiar el rumbo de todo.-

**Continuara**


	3. Capitulo III: Nuevos movimientos

**Capitulo III**

**Nuevos movimientos.**

Una nueva alianza se había hecho los TarStark cabalgaban rumbo a su siguiente batalla. Había grandes diferencias entre Robb y Daenerys, era raro que llegaran a coincidir en han instalado su campamento en Forca Verde.

-Pudimos cruzar por el tridente.- exclamó Dany la cual miraba el mapa con suma atención.

-¿Y dejar avanzar a las fuerzas de los Lannister? ¡Primero muerto!- Robb golpeó la mesa.

-Robb esto es una mala idea.- murmuró Daenerys.- La única forma de cruzar es por los gemelos. Lord Frey querrá algo a cambio...tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.-

-Daenerys.- hablo Robb con voz seria.- ¿Cuantos malos presentimientos has tenido y dime cuantos de ellos se han hecho realidad?- Daenerys lo miró, con furia y rabia contenida.

-Mis sueños se han vuelto realidad. No vuelvas a subestimarme.- La joven le propino una bofetada a Robb, salio de la tienda. Theon Greyjoy miraba a Robb con la mejilla enrojecida, sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña risita que fue fulminada por la mirada molesta del joven lobo. Camino detrás de ella.

-Daenerys.-Llamo.- Daenerys.- La joven tenia un orgullo enorme, se había sentido humillada por el, no era la única vez que el lobo lastimaba el ego de la joven Dragon, pero esta vez había llegado a su limite.-¡Mi reina!- exclamo.

-¡Dejame sola!- exclamo molesta, Robb podía notar que había derramado algunas lagrimas. Daenerys sabia que no era la primera vez que la humillaban.

-Dany.- La tomo del brazo delicadamente girándola para que ella quedara de frente, para permitirle mirarla.- De verdad lo siento.-

-No eres el primero que me humilla.-Suspiro.- Pensaras que me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre, con mayor razón soy la hija del rey loco.-

-Dany, no es eso. Me preocupa perder mas hombres... odio la idea de una guerra por los beneficios de una sola persona, debo escoger de la manera mas delicada, pensar las opciones y Lord Walder es una de ellas.-

-Tu no lo entiendes.- interrumpio Dany.- Cuanto me encontraba en Qarth, unos hechiceros secuestraron a mis dragones, parti en su búsqueda y solo llegue a una casa donde vería el futuro. La casa de los eternos. Todo lo que vi en ese lugar se ha cumplido... Cuando te conocí de inmediato supe que tu habías estado en una de mis visiones. Aun no tenia la mínima idea de quien era ese hombre sentado en el trono, yacía muerto con la cabeza de un lobo supliendo la suya. Invitados desmembrados y la sangre corría como un río, los pedazos de comida y cubiertos estaban en regados...todo era un infierno. Cuando sali de aquella sala, aquel rey me siguió con la mirada. Lo estuve analizando durante mucho tiempo... tu eres ese hombre, nadie mas posee un lobo huargo.- Robb no sabia que decir tal vez la chica tenia razón pero no debía confiarse por visiones cualquieras. Daenerys dio media vuelta y partió, adentrándose en el bosque.

Tomo asiento debajo de un roble, escuchando con atención el sonido de los arboles cuando el viento chocaba contra ellos, el correr de el rio y a lo lejos los cánticos de algunos soldados. Oculto su rostro entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña que se había perdido en el bosque. Su llanto se detuvo cuando escucho los pasos de una persona. Se puso de pie y miro por todos lados sin obtener respuesta alguna. De los arbustos salio un hombre, la tomo del cabello y coloco en su cuello una daga.

-Anda...hazlo, solo tienes que deslizara. Tus amos te darán el dinero que prometieron.- susurro mirando hacia enfrente. El hombre bajo la daga.

-Tiene razon.- hablo.- Disfrutare con usted lo que sea posible.- La tomo bruscamente del cabello dejándola en el suelo, levanto su vestido dejando ver sus blanquecinas piernas, el hombre tomo de nuevo la daga por su la joven intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras, de sus manos comenzaba a resbalar sangre, podia saber que era la de ella. De manera rápida y ágil tomo la daga y la clavo en su corazón hasta verlo morir. La tomo y corrió de nuevo al campamento.

Robb sentía remordimiento por la manera en que había tratado a Daenerys, pero eran tiempos de guerra. Camino en busca de ella, pero parecía que no había dejado algún rastro, le inquietaba saber que la joven estuviera vagando sola mas como la ultima Targaryen y sin protección alguna. La desesperación le estaba haciendo perder la cordura, por instinto miro hacia la derecha y ahí estaba ella. Su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, el pánico inundaba sus sentidos, corrió hacia ella y miro sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La preocupación se podía apreciar en sus ojos azules, tomo las manos y pudo notar unos pequeños cortes en ellas.-¿Te encuentras bien?-volvio a preguntar, la joven asintió y abrazo a Robb rompiendo en llanto de inmediato. Todos en el campamento miraban atónitos aquella escena pero el joven lobo sabia como deshacerse de aquellos fisgones. Correspondió el abrazo y la llevo a su tienda.- No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa ¿entendido?- El guardia asintió y dio paso a la tienda.

Daenerys tomo asiento sobre el borde de la cama de Robb, mirando sus manos, su cuerpo le temblaba, había sentido miedo... pero en ese momento por alguna extraña razón recordó a Viserys. El monstruo que la había atormentado toda su vida. Robb tomo delicadamente sus manos para sumergirlas y limpiar la sangre, coloco una pomada y vendo sin despegar la mirada de Daenerys.

-Esto fue mi culpa.- Murmuro Robb. Daenerys lo miro, acarició su rostro y suspiro.

-No fue tu culpa. Simplemente quería huir.- Robb tomo su mano y poso su mirada sobre la amatista de ella.- Yo soy la que debe pedir disculpas. Lady Catelyn se adentro en la tienda, mirando con impresión aquella imagen.

-Robb.-interrumpio Catelyn sonriente.-

-Madre.- se puso de pie y ayudo a Daenerys, camino hacia su madre y saludo.- Ella es la reina Targaryen.- sonrió.- Hemos hecho una alianza y me ha ayudado bastante.-

-Su alteza.- respondio Catelyn.

-Lady Stark.- Daenerys sonrío apenada.- Si me disculpan, fue un gran honor conocerla mi señora. Su alteza.- Dio media vuelta, cuando intentaba salir fue detenida por Robb.

-Mi señora seria un gran honor que hoy me acompañara a cenar...si usted lo desea.- Daenerys sonrío y asintió.-

-Aqui estare.- Desaparecio, dejando a la familia Stark charlando. Catelyn sonrió al ver a su hijo, podía reconocer esa mirada que los dos se dedicaban.

-Te heche de menos.- dijo Robb.

-Pareces absolutamente triste.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprendes. No pensé que llegarias hoy.-

-Me gustaria que fueras libre para seguir los designios de tu corazón. Has heredado las responsabilidades de tu padre, me temo que ese es el costo. Estas prometido a otra.-

-Lo se.- respondio un poco fastidiado.

-Es una deuda que debe ser saldada.-

-No lo he olvidado.-

Aegon comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Habia contratado a la compañía dorada antes perteneciente a Daenerys. No planeaba mantener una guerra con su tía, buscaba llegar a un acuerdo. Tyrion Lannister era su fiel acompañante y aconsejable. El gnomo tenia fe ciega en que el era el hijo de Rhaegar.

-Mis planes son mejores que los de ella.- musito seriamente.

-Tranquilo muchacho.- Sonrio.- Encontraremos la manera de hacer una alianza... que te parece un matrimonio.-

-¿Matrimonio?-pregunto inseguro.

-Si ¿acaso no escuchaste bien? Su familia estaba acostumbrada a...-

-No debes decirme las costumbres de mi familia, las se de memoria.- bufo.- Pero... ella...no seria extraño.-

-Es tipico de los Targaryen. Y las historias sobre su belleza se han extendido por todo Poniente. Debe saber que es la unica hija de Aerys y la unica hermana de tu padre. Si ella hubiera nacido antes tu madre seria ella.- sonrio.-

-No me molestaría...pero ¿no es muy joven para mi?- Pregunto nervioso.

-Tiene 17 años tu cuentas con 19 ¡El partido perfecto!-

Se admiraba por ultima vez en el espejo, suspiro satisfecha con la imagen que este le devolvió. El vestido color lila de seda, ajustado a su pecho dejando un brazo al descubierto, con bordados en hilo de oro. En una de sus orejas se dejaba ver un peculiar arete en forma de dragón, las trenzas decoraban una parte de su cabello, aquel color de vestido resaltaba el color de sus bellos ojos. Un anillo de dragón con un diamante decoraba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Salio y camino hacia la tienda del Rey del Norte. Robb había preparado todo con suma delicadeza. Su apetito era enorme hacia meses que no tenia un digno banquete. La miro entrar y sonrió.

-Por un momento pensó que tendría que comer todo esto yo solo.- Daenerys sonrío.

-¿Seria mejor para ti?- Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tal vez, pero no es buena idea comer solo.- Suspiro, se acerco a la mesa y le proporciono a Dany una silla.- ¿Quieres un poco de vino?- La joven asintió, tomo la copa y saboreó aquel dulce licor dorniense.

-¿Y Lady Catelyn? ¿Donde se encuentra ella?-

-Mi madre esta descansado.- Robb tomo asiento, mirándola sonrió y acerco un poco su mano.- Permitame decir que luces hermosa hoy.- Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven reina.

-Gra-gracias.- sonrio apenada.- Es la segunda vez que utilizo un vestido tan lujoso... la primera vez fue...-

-Cuando tu hermano te vendió a Khal Drogo.- El semblante de Robb cambio de inmediato.

-Eres tan misterioso.- murmuro Dany.

Robb sabia que ella tenia sus propios demonios, secretos que nunca le contaria. Comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella ¿Como no? Era una joven preciosa, tal vez no era la mejor pero el la veía como un premio. Bebieron y comieron, charlaron y rieron. Daenerys estaba fascinada con las historias del joven lobo y así Robb con cada relato que ella tenia que contar.

Por un momento no discutieron, simplemente se dejaron llevar. La música comenzó a sonar a las afueras de la tienda, los soldados festejaban un poco por sus recientes batallas, después de arduo trabajo necesitaban algo de descanso.

Daenerys y Robb salieron de la tienda para admirar como cada uno de ellos bailaba, apreciar la música que de vez en cuando se escuchaba en las reuniones mas importantes. Daenerys miraba fascinada la escena.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, su alteza?- Daenerys asintió, el joven soldado sonrió y bailo acompañado de ella. Robb esbozo una leve sonrisa, esos eran los momentos que disfrutaba a su lado. Cuando finalizaron ya era un poco tarde. Robb encamino a la joven reina a su casa de campaña.

-Vaya, que dia.-Sonrio.- Gracias Dany.-

-No me las des todavía.- sonrio.-

-Eres la persona mas increíble...cuando estoy contigo ya no me siento tan solo.-

-A veces e mejor estar solo...- respondio.-

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Robb desconcertado.

-Nadie puede herirte.- Robb se acerco a Dany, lentamente, se miraron por un momento, la joven sonrió y entro en su tienda. Robb sonrió y partió, camino unos cuantos metros cuando se encontró con dos hombres, podía conocer a uno de ellos, era el gnomo. Camino mas rápido para notar que sus hombres estaban dispuestos a atacar al ejercito de aquellos desconocidos.

-Rey del norte.- interrumpio Tyrion.-

-¿Que es lo que hace?-pregunto molesto.-

-No hay por que molestarse de tal manera.- sonrio.- Su alteza, he venido en busca de Daenerys Targaryen.-

-¿Que es lo que quieres de ella?- Pregunto aun con voz mas seria.

-¿Robb?-Llamo Dany quien salia de la tienda, se acerco hacia donde se encontraba charlando con dos hombres.-

-Mi reina.- hablo Tyrion.- Es un honor para mi tenerla aquí... he venido a presentarle a Aegon Targaryen, hijo de.-

-Rhaegar.- llevo una mano a su boca por la impresión, miro al chico y suspiro.- Ven a mi tienda.- Tyrion y el chico realizaron una reverencia, caminaron hacia el lugar seguidos por Robb.- Me gustaría hablar con el a solas.- Tyrion y Robb frenaron en seco.

**Continuara**


	4. Capitulo IV: La sangre del dragon

**Capitulo IV**

**Sangre del dragon**

Daenerys miraba al chico, tenía un pequeño parecido a los Targaryen, los mismos rasgos que ella poseía. Ninguno había dicho una sola palabra solo se limitaron a mirarse. Ninguno de los dos sabía por donde comenzar, eran completos desconocidos.

-Aegon.-musitó ella en voz baja.- Tuya es la canción de hielo y fuego.- susurro con la mirada perdida en la mesa, recordando a su hermano y al no tan pequeño Aegon.

-Eso es lo que dicen.- El joven bebió un poco de vino.- Madre de dragones.-

-¿Cómo es posible que...-

-¿Siga con vida? Alguien ayudo a que yo escapara.-respondió seriamente con un tono que queria dejar esa parte de la conversación en otro lugar.- He venido a hacer negocios con usted.-

-¿Que clase de negocios?- Pregunto Daenerys levantando una ceja.

-Unir fuerzas, para recuperar lo que es nuestro por derecho.-Habló con voz seria.-

-¿Como?-

-Se que no es la manera apropiada para decirlo.- Aflojo la parte superior de su camisa, el nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirlo.- Pero no tengo otra alternativa, deberíamos casarnos, asi no lucharemos en contra y haremos que los Targaryen regresen.-

-Acepto la alianza.- respondió seriamente.-

-Esta hecho.- Agregó Aegon sonriente.-

-Tu tienda está preparada.- sonrió.-Puedes ir a descansar.- Aegon se puso de pie y besó la mano de la que era ahora su prometida.

-Las historias le hacen honor mi señora.- Daenerys sonrio timidamente, Aegon se acercó a ella pensando si seria prudente besarla en los labios, pero solo se limitó a besar cerca de ellos.

Daenerys discutía unos cuantos asuntos con Robb y Aegon.

-Necesito ir a Dorne.- Habló la joven.

-Dany, es una locura ir a Dorne.- Respondió Robb.- Por los dos lados del mar están mis enemigos ¿como planeas llegar a Dorne?-

-No planeo ir con el ejército entero.- musito molesta.-Solo tu y yo.-

-¡Peor aun!- Exclamó el joven lobo.

-¡No lo entiendes! Iremos encubierto. Aegon se encargara de mi ejercito y tu dejaras al mejor hombre en tu cargo.-

-¿Cual es la razón por la que quieres ir a Dorne?- pregunto Aegon.

-Los Martell juraron lealtad a nuestra casa, iré a pedir su ayuda. No podremos contra los Lannister, Tyrell y Baratheon. Debo hablar con ellos.-

-Partiremos en este momento.- ordenó Robb.

Daenerys y Robb esperaban su barco, como la chica lo había dicho irian encubierto y así fue. La joven miraba todo con atención incluso al momento de partir, hacia dias que no subía a un barco. Robb solo se limitaba maldecir un poco en su mente.

-Daenerys ten cuidado.- murmuró.- Hay dos soldados Lannister en este barco.- susurro

-Besame.- ordenó.

-¿Que?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Besame. Las muestras de cariño incomodan a las personas.- Daenerys miro a Robb, lo apegó a su cuerpo y unió sus labios con los de él, aquel beso era dulce, Robb podía saborear cada parte su cavidad, la tomó de la cintura aun sin despegarse de sus dulces labios. El aire se hacia demandante pero parecía que ninguno de los dos queria arruinar aquel momento. Los soldados dejaron de mirar y partieron hacia otro lugar del barco. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y sonrieron.

-Que pareja tan hermosa.- interrumpió una dama de avanzada edad.- Aún recuerdo cuando mi esposo y yo decidimos unir nuestras vidas, disculpen tal intervención ¿hacia donde se dirigen?- pregunto curiosa

-Mi señora, mi esposo y yo vamos rumbo a Dorne, a la boda de mi querida prima.- sonrió.

-Una boda que interesante.- sonrió.- Felicidades.- Daenerys y Robb sonrieron. El dia paso muy rapido y enseguida llegó la noche. Daenerys utilizaba un hermoso vestido lila, era ligero de seda y por la humedad se pegaba a su cuerpo como si esta no utiliza nada. Robb se adentró en el camarote.

Este solo contenía una cama para dos personas, una mesa con cuatro sillas, un sillon y un buro donde podrán colocar sus cosas. Robb aflojo un poco su camisa admirando como la bella dama cepillaba su cabello, tal vez ya lo había hecho por el brillo que desprendía.

-Hace mucho calor.- murmuró Robb, Danerys solo sonrio y continuo cepillando su cabello.- Dormiré en el sillon si no te incomoda.- La joven asintió y se recosto en la cama, apago las velas y se limitó a descansar.

...

-Debes hacerlo feliz.- murmuró Viserys.

-No quiero ser su reina.- Daenerys comenzó a correr, estaba aterrada, hacia un año que su hermano mayor había muerto, pero aun asi lo veia. Como despertaba el dragón al igual que despertaba su furia.

...

-Dany tranquila, estoy aqui.- Robb rodeo a la joven dragón por la cintura, beso su frente y la miró.

-Lo siento. No eran tan constantes.- Se aferraba a él, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-¿Pesadillas? Yo tambien las he tenido.- suspiro.-Yo te ayudare a superarlas.- se encogió de hombros.

-Robb.- suspiro, en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo y miedo mezclados. Robb se acercó a ella, acaricio su mejilla y besó la comisura de sus labios para después besar estos con pasion. Sus manos acariciaban blanquecina espalda, dejó caer uno de los tirantes del vestido y este resbalo de inmediato dejando apreciar su desnudez. El joven lobo comenzó a devorar su cuello dejando algunas marcas en el hasta que...-

-No puedo hacerlo.- respondió agitado, su pecho se levantaba por la respiración entrecortada.- De verdad lo siento...- Tomo el vestido y volvió a colocar aquella fina tela para que cubriera su cuerpo.- Me deje llevar por el momento.- Se puso de pie, acomodo un poco la ropa y volvió a recostarse en su pequeña cama.

-Robb...disculpame a mi, no fue el comportamiento apropiado para una dama. Me siento tan avergonzada.-murmuró Daenerys con la mirada en el suelo.- Pero no te vayas, te lo ruego, no me dejes sola.- Tomó la mano de Robb y lo miró con temor y tristeza.

-Me quedare aqui, a tu lado.- respondió el joven lobo, tomando asiento a lado de ella, sus ojos brillaban ante el reflejo de la luz de la luna, la unica luz que tenian y la cual era más que suficiente.-¿Podrias decirme que fue lo que soñaste?-

Daenerys asintió. Su sueño se remontaba en aquella casa del Magíster Illyrio. Los olores le parecíann tan familiares, cada parte de la casa le parecía tan real como si estuviera viviendo aquella experiencia una vez más.

Entró a la habitacion que habia pertenecido a su hermano Viserys, todo estaba decorado con el gusto más fino, a lado de la ventana reposaba el, sentado y vistiendo lujosas telas de seda, bebiendo un poco de vino dorniense endulzado con miel, leyendo acerca de sus antepasados como si eso reviviera los tiempos de gloria de su hogar.

-Sabes.- interrumpió Viserys, cerro el libro y coloco el cáliz en la mesa para mirar a su pequeña hermana la cual yacía de pie mirando temerosa.- A veces me pregunto el por qué las personas tienen hijos. Y la conclusión a la cual he llegado es queremos que alguien lo haga bien esta vez...pero mi madre no pensó en eso. Personalmente hablando, no puedo esperar a ver como la vida te despedaza.- El rostro de Viserys se deformo, ahora ella podía ver como el oro fundido entraba por su boca y apreciar los gritos de dolor y las súplicas, como la llamaba una y otra vez.

Corrió sin rumbo alguno encontrándose en otro lugar, miraba detrás de los arbustos la escena de la batalla, miro como aquel hombre con rubíes en la armadura caía al río y aquellas piedras preciosas eran tomadas por hombres desesperados. El triunfador atoo su pie al caballo, lo montó mientras arrastraba el cuerpo del hombre.

-Rhaegar.- aquel nombre salió como un susurro que no deseaba ser escuchado.

-¡El último dragón ha caido!-exclamaba el hombre montado en aquel caballo negro, desató a Rhaegar y lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Daenerys corrió, cayo de rodillas, quito el yelmo y lo miró, con sus manos tomo su cabeza, no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, pero en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo desapareció como si de humo y sal se tratara. Miro a su alrededor, la fortaleza roja, todo era un completo caos.

Las mujeres Targaryen ocultaban a sus hijos. Caminaba pero al parecer nadie notaba su presencia, los soldados arrebataron a los pequeños de las manos de sus madres asesinandolos de manera cruel y despiadada. Las ganas de llorar la invadieron quería despertar de aquella ó con el cuerpo de un pequeño niño. Y en ese momento despertó.

...

-Dany...-murmuro Robb, ante aquel llamado la chica despertó.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Lo estoy.- sonrió.-

-Hemos llegado a Dorne. La princesa Arianne ha mandado un regalo para ti.- Daenerys se puso de pie y miró aquel lujoso vestido, toco la tela y lo admiro.

-La vez que alguien me regaló un vestido tan lujoso...estaba vendiendo a Khal Drogo.- pensó, miro a Robb.

-En unos momentos nos reuniremos con ella.- Robb salió del camarote dejando a Daenerys con un poco de privacidad para que esta se vistiera, dejó caer el vestido de seda, tomo el otro y lo colocó, justo en la parte adecuada y se miró. Era violeta, un fino bordado

cubría a sus pezones y pechos, dejando a la vista su abdomen y espalda, cubriendo la parte baja con una abundante tela bordada. La joven atóo su cabello en un trenza de espiga y salió del camarote, su mirada iba fija al suelo cuando...

-Disculpe mi lady... creo que la he lastimado.-Abrió los ojos como platos, aquella voz, pero no podía ser...- Si usted me disculpa, se ve tan hermosa como siempre.-

-¿Daario Naharis?-pregunto aun sin tener la fuerza para mirarlo.

-El mismo que dejaste en Yunkai.-

**Continuará**


	5. Capitulo V: La nueva estrategia

**Capitulo V**

**La nueva estrategia.**

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Vine a buscarla, mi señora. Aun tengo una deuda con usted...¿acaso ya la olvido?- Daenerys negó. - Es una coincidencia encontrarla en Dorne.-

-Son asuntos que no te conciernen.- respondio molesta, Daario sonrió y la acorralo en una pared.

-Parece que a mi reina le ha dado un poco de amnesia.-suspiro.- Antes esos asuntos me concernían.-

-Hace mucho tiempo.- agrego Daenerys. Daario se acerco a ella, miro sus labios, aspiro aquel bello aroma que tanto le encantaba y susurro en su oído.- Tenemos asuntos que arreglar mi reina. ¿Quiere visite sus aposentos para discutir mejor?- sonrio.

-Eres un arrogante.- murmuró molesta.-

-Dany...¿este hombre te esta molestando?-pregunto Robb, su mano estaba en la empuñadura de la espada mientras miraba desafiante al hombre que aprisionaba a Daenerys.

-Para nada, somos viejos amigos.- Daario aparto las manos dejando salir a Dany, esta acarició su cabello y se coloco a lado de Robb.

-Si me disculpa...no lo conozco a usted, tal vez debe ser el nuevo guardia real de mi reina ¿o me equivoco?.- pregunto Daario.

-Se equivoca, Ser...-

-No soy caballero, solo llameme Daario.- Miro a Dany.- Entonces mi lord, si usted no es el guardia de la bella reina ¿que es?- Robb miro a Dany, la chica lo tomo del brazo, murmuro algo en Valyrio, cosa poco entendible para el joven pero conocia esa palabra, era una palabra clave.

-No tengo por que darle explicaciones a usted.- suspiro.- La relación entre esta bella dama y yo es muy estrecha. Ahora si nos disculpa, se nos hace tarde para llegar a nuestro destino.-

-Dany...- Llamo Daario.- No olvides lo que te dije hace unos momentos...no lo olvides como me olvidaste en Yunkai.- Robb lo miro extrañado, Daenerys camino mas rápido como si así pudiera huir de su pasado. Monto aquella yegua y minutos después se encontraban en el palacio de los Martell.

-Bienvenidos sean.- Interrumpio el príncipe Oberyn.- Mi reina.- sonrió al ver a la bella dama, le ayudo a bajar del caballo, realizo una reverencia y beso su mano provocando un sonrojo en la joven dragón.- Las historias sobre su belleza superaron las expectativas.-

-Es usted muy amable por recibirnos, principe Oberyn.- Interrumpio Robb, el hombre lo miro con un poco de desprecio. Robb sabia que estaba yendo a una trampa, pero como el rey en el norte tenia que ayudar a su aliada a conseguir el ejercito Martell para terminar con la guerra lo mas rapido posible.

-Todo sea por su majestad.-respondio.- Ahora si me permiten, les mostrare sus habitaciones, el viaje debio dejarlos agotados. Acompañenme.- Daenerys caminaba tomada del brazo del príncipe Oberyn, reia ante las historias de aquel hombre mientras tanto Robb solo se limitaba a mirar y sentir un poco de celos ¿pero por que? Sabia que el desprecio de los Martell lo habia ganado su familia por luchar en el bando de Robert en la guerra del usurpador. Pero no sabia por que debía pagar por las deudas de su padre. - Aqui es, espero que sea de su agrado, su majestad.-

-Por supuesto que lo es Lord Martell.-Dany sonrio.

-La cena estara servida en unas horas, los esperamos con gran entusiasmo en el gran salon. Ahora si me disculpan.- El hombre volvió a depositar un beso en la mano de Daenerys y lanzo otra mirada de desprecio al joven Robb.

En Dorne las costumbres eran distintas a las de el Norte. El pudor era algo que no exisitia, todos eran iguales o al menos era lo que demostraban. Daenerys camino hacia la bañera, la cual era para toda la familia real de Dorne.

Su parte consistía en una pequeña pila de mármol, en el agua había aceites aromáticos de canela y jazmín, la chica sonrió y se adentro en la bañera.

-¡Mi señora esta muy caliente!- exclamo.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada.- Daenerys sonrio de nuevo, el calor del agua le gustaba tanto, le hacia sentirse limpia. Por su parte Robb prefería una temperatura normal, cerro los ojos y disfruto la sensación que el agua le causaba.

Cuando finalizo de su baño, algunas doncellas aceitaron su cuerpo con aceite de dama de noche y una mezcla de menta. Cubria su cuerpo con una bata y camino hacia su habitación. Dejo caer su bata y se recostó en la cama dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Robb terminaba de abotonar aquella larga camisa en color café y bordados de hilo de oro, aquella túnica le llegaba un poco arriba de las espinilleras, complementado con un pantalón de seda blanco. Bebió un poco de vino y la miro, se veía preciosa, tan tranquila, tan pacifica. La joven se puso de pie y tomo su vestido, amarillo, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante perfecto.

Aquella apertura en cuello v, las mangas largas cubrían sus brazos, y aquella capa que colgaba de su espalda, en los hombros yacía un bello bordado, y en la cintura para acentuar la. La joven cepillo su cabello hasta sacarle mas brillo de lo debido, realizo dos pequeñas trenzas cruzando las hasta formar una corona con estas.

Sonrio al ver los diamantes que yacían en el pequeño tocador, regalos del príncipe Oberyn. El llamado a la puerta la hizo no prestar demasiada atención a las bellas piedras.

-Adelante.- respondio con voz dulce.

-Lo lamento, pensé que ya estabas preparada. Mi señora.- Agrego Robb.

-Tranquilo, pasa y cierra la puerta por favor.- Daenerys tomo los pendientes de diamante amarillo, tenia una caída formada de mas diamantes.- ¿Podrias ayudarme?- Pregunto mientras sostenía en collar de diamantes que formaban un triangulo, Robb suspiro y acarició su cuello para poder abrochar el collar.

-Luces preciosa.- sonrio.-

-Gra-gracias.- Daenerys beso la mejilla de Robb y lo tomo del brazo para salir del brazo. Llegaron a el gran salón, donde la música sonaba y vino fluía. Los Martell sonreían, menos Arianne. El banquete fue enorme, 7 platos habían sido bastantes para el rey en el norte y la reina dragon, el vino comenzaba a hacer sus efectos.

-Mi reina ¿Me permite esta pieza?- pregunto Oberyn.

-Me temo que soy mejor en la conquista que en el baile.- respondio Dany sonriente.

-No puede ser peor bailarina que yo.-Respondio el principe Oberyn, Daenerys se puso de pie y se encamino a la pista de baile con aquel hombre tan amable. Cuando el banquete finalizo se dio paso a hablar sobre estrategia y viejos tiempos.

-Su hermano Rhegar...-murmuro Oberyn.- Llevo a Ellia a la muerte...-

-Querra decir los Lannister.- interrumpio Daenerys.

-Una mujer desencadeno esto... Lyanna Stark fue la perdición del ultimo dragón.- Agrego Arianne.

-Mi tia fue secuestrada por el.- Musito Robb bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Y el que desencadeno la guerra fue Robert Baratheon.-hablo Dany con voz firme.- Su codicia y el amor lo cegaron...y asi fue como termino con mi familia. Lo unido cercano a un padre fue Ser William Darry. Ellos me arrebataron todo lo que era de mi familia.-

-Y tu te encargase de hacer a Viserys a un lado.- Arianne miro a Daenerys con furia.

-En un futuro me agradecerá princesa.- suspiro Daenerys.- Viserys nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conseguir el trono.-

-El no fue un buen jugador.- interrumpio Robb.

-¿Que me dice usted Joven lobo? ¿Cual es la causa de esta guerra?-pregunto Oberyn seriamente.

-Tenemos mas enemigos en común de lo que usted cree. Los Lannister. Quiero terminar con ellos, no tengo intención de tomar el trono, solo quiero sus vidas a cambio de la vida de mi padre.- Robb apretó el puño, Daenerys pudo notar su enojo y acarició su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Eso no le devolver a la vida a el respetable Eddar Stark.-

-Tampoco se la devolver a Ellia.- Agrego Robb.- Solo quiero venganza por los actos cometidos.-

-Al parecer es lo que todos queremos.- respondio Arianne, suspiro y coloco su ondulada melena detras de su oreja.

-La venganza es algo que queremos. Aegon esta vivo príncipe Oberyn, ha venido a unir fuerzas conmigo, en su nombre y en el nombre de la casa Targaryen le pido su ayuda en esta guerra, su ayuda sera comenzada de la mejor manera.-

-¿Pactaras de nuevo con una Targaryen tio? El trato del compromiso con Viserys murio con el.- murmuro Arianne.

-Esta bien mi reina. Pero de la montaña me encargare yo, en cuanto la casa Lannister desaparezca todo volvera a su normalidad. Tambien me gustaria conocer a mi sobrino Aegon.-

-Y lo hara mi señor.- Daenerys sonrió, su propósito había sido alcanzado.

-Si me disculpan, deseo ir a descansar.- Arianne se puso de pie y desaparecio de la sala, dejando a Daenerys y Robb con el principe Oberyn mientras bebian.

-Mi señora se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Como sera que usted y Aegon pactaron de manera tan sencilla?- Daenerys se atraganto con un poco de vino y miro a Oberyn.

-Pactamos un matrimonio, de ser que mi familia siguiera con vida mi matrimonio habria sido con Aegon, es unos años mayor que yo. Queremos hacer que nuestra casa renazca de las cenizas.- Robb sentia un pequeño malestar, como si de una decepcion se trataba y asi fue.

-Que los dioses bendigan este matrimonio.- respondio Oberyn sonriente.- Ya es algo tarde y mi querida Ellaria esta esperandome, asi que si me disculpan.-

Daenerys suspiro, los silencios la incomodaban un poco pero con Robb todo era distinto. Con el podia sentirse tranquila, podia disfrutar de aquel silencio.

-¿Por que no habias mencionado nada antes?-pregunto Robb con la mirada en el suelo.

-No creia que fuera necesario.- Daenerys lo miro y suspiro.

-Buenas noches. Mi señora.- Daenerys se encamino hacia la salida del palacio, cubrio su cuerpo con una capa y fue a encontrarse con Daario.

-Luce preciosa.- interrumpio Daario.

-Daario, solo di lo que tengas que decir.- musito.

-No dejare al descubierto viejas heridas...solo pido mi lugar en la guardia.- Hablo con voz ronca.- Mi lugar a tu lado.- Daario.- Se que soy poco superficial...-murmuro y sonrio.- Se que quieres yo tambien, te pongo a sudar y lo fijes bien, si quieres prudencia a nadie lo dire.- Daenerys le dio una bofetada.

-Puedes tomar tu lugar, pero no tomaras un lugar en mi cama. Mañana regresamos al campamento.-

**Continuara**


	6. Capitulo VI: Deudas que saldar

**Capitulo VI**

**Deudas que saldar.**

Los días de regreso habían transcurrido de manera lenta. Robb y Daenerys solo cruzaban algunas palabras, ahora parecían extraños.

Una batalla importante había llevado el joven Robb, Daenerys solo quería descansar. Se sentía preocupada, pero no por Aegon sino por Robb, tenia la necesidad de abrazarlo y de escuchar su voz. Pero lo unico que escucho fueron lo cantos de victoria, todos gritaban el nombre de Jaime Lannister.

La joven dragón salio de la tienda algo desconcertada. Robb sonreía al igual que Aegon, se acerco a Daenerys y la abrazo.

-Me alegra que estes a salvo, mi señor.- murmuro Daenerys sonriente.

-Si...ahora si me disculpas quiero tomar un baño.- Aegon sonrio y camino rumbo a su tienda. Daenerys miro al joven lobo, este sonreia podia ver como estaba orgullo por volver a capturar a Jaime Lannister.

-Robb.- Llamo Dany sonriente.

-¿Si?-pregunto sin prestar demasiada atención.

-No se como decirlo...-susurro, suspiro y lo aprisionó en sus brazos, o al menos eso era lo que se imagino.- Quiero hablar con el.-

-¿Con el matareyes?-pregunto Robb sorprendido.- Ni loco dejare que te acerques con el.-

-Necesito hablar con el.- murmuro molesta.

-Esta bien, pero primero lo hare yo.- Robb caminaba hacia la celda improvisada.-

-Rey en el norte.- Hablo Jaime.- Aun sigo preguntándome cuando me dejara en un castillo fijo, pero me arrastras contigo de un campamento a otro, ¿te has encariñado conmigo Stark? ¿Es eso? Nunca te he visto con una chica.- Sonrio Jaime.

-Si te dejo con uno de mis estandartes, tu padre lo sabría en menos de 15 dias, y mi hombre recibirá un cuervo con un mensaje: Libera a mi hijo y seras tan rico como en tu sueños,rechaza esto y tu casa sera destruida, raíz y tallo.-

-¿No confias en la lealtad de los hombres con los que luchas?-

-Oh, confió en ellos con mi vida, solo que no con la tuya.- Respondio con voz fuerte.

-Chico listo... ¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta ser llamado niño?- pregunto Jaime, con toda la intencion de que el joven lobo explotara.-¿Insultado?- Robb miro a viento gris, el cual estaba molesto por la presencia del matareyes.

-Te insultas a ti mismo Matareyes, has sido derrotado por un niño, estas en cautiverio por un niño, tal vez seras asesinado por un niño. Stannis Baratheon mando un cuervo a todos los hombres poderosos de poniente. El rey Joffrey Baratheon no es ni un verdadero rey, ni un verdadero Baratheon, es tu hijo bastardo.-

-Si eso es cierto. Stannis es el legitimo rey. Que conveniente para el.- respondio Jaime.

-Ni siquiera el... Los Targaryen están de mi lado, los verdaderos herederos están conmigo. Mi padre descubrió la verdad, por eso tu seras ejecutado.-

-La cabeza de tu padre fue cortada cuando yo era tu prisionero.-

-Tu hijo lo mato, así que nadie sabía quien lo engendro, y tu empujaste a mi hermano por la ventana por que te vio con la reina.- Viento gris gruño.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-Jaime miro al lobo con terror.- ¿O quieres vender chismes como un par de pescadera?-

-Estoy enviando a uno de tus primos a desembarco del rey con mis termino de paz.-

-¿Crees que mi padre va a negociar contigo?-pregunto Jaime.- No lo conoces muy bien.-

-No, pero el comienza a conocerme a mi.-

-Tres victorias no te hacen un conquistador.-

-Es mejor que tres derrotas.-Robb dio media vuelta y dejo que viento gris se acercara al matareyes, el valiente hobre penso que seria asesinado por aquel lobo pero no fue asi.

...

Daenerys termino de cepillar su cabello, todos festejaban incluso el rey en el norte acompañado por Aegon. La joven salio de su tienda, con mucho cuidado tomo a Viserion y camino rumbo a la celda de Jaime Lannister.

-Dejanos solos.- dijo al guardia.

-Su majestad a pedido que..-

-Dejanos solos, ¿Acaso vas a declinar ante un poder mayor?- Viserion rugio, el hombre abrio la puerta y dejo pasar a Daenerys.

-Luce encantadora esta noche, su majestad. Ahora entiendo por que el joven lobo babea por usted.- Daenerys hizo caso omiso a el ultimo comentario.- La viudez le sienta bien, su cama debe estar solitaria ¿por eso vino? No estoy en mi mejor forma pero creo que podría servirle, deje caer su vestido y veré si estoy a su altura.- Daenerys desenvainó la espada y la coloco en su cuello.-Me gusta una mujer violenta.-

-Lo matare esta noche, ser. Empacare su cabeza en una caja y se la enviare a su hermana.-

-No le llevara mucho tiempo, solo corte de manera rápida.- Murmuro Jaime.

-Mi padre...¿como murio?-pregunto intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Corte su garganta con una espada.-

-¿Por que?.- pregunto impresionada.

-Queria el trono para mi solo.- respondio con una sonrisa leve.-

-¿Por que?-

-Deberia dormir, esta sera una larga guerra.- respondio con un suspiro.-

-Sabe... Me he dado cuenta que la verdad es tan relativa y la realidad es tanta mentira. Maldito sea el hombre que confía en otro hombre, gran verdad en esa frase se esconde. Me siento como una loca tratando de confiar todavía en alguien en el planeta de la hipocresía, mundo sucio donde todos piensan solo en ellos mismos, malditos mil veces títeres del egoísmo.-suspiro.- Usted me traiciono y ahora me ofrece su mano como si no hubiera hecho nada. Si buscas una mano amiga empieza con tu brazo eso lo tuve que aprender de mala manera, ojala mi vida sea larga para ver como la tuya fracasa. La sucia venganza mata el alma y la envenena pero cuando de traición se trata si vale la pena.- Daenerys coloco la mano de Jaime sobre un tronco, rompió un pedazo de su vestido y lo coloco en su boca.- Solo hay una en ti que admiro y es que como siendo tan dos catas puedes todavia dormir tranquilo. Una mano te corta la otra...las acciones no se las lleva el viento.- Daenerys tomo la espada y corto la mano derecha del matareyes, este solto un grito de dolor que fue ahogado con la tela que cubría su boca.- Que te perdonen los dioses si existen.- Daenerys tomo la mano del matareyes, y salio del lugar rumbo a su tienda. Tomo una caja que le habia sido obsequiada en su boda con Khal drogo, era roja y tenia terminados de oro con forma de dragón.-

Escribio una nota y guardo la mano en la caja.

-Asegurate que llegue a desembarco del rey.- ordeno Daenerys.

-Como usted ordene mi señora.-

...

-Su majestad. El Matareyes esta herido, alguien a cortado su mano.-

-¿Como?-pregunto Robb impresionado.

-Daenerys Targaryen.-susurro, Robb se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la tienda de la joven dragón.

-¡¿Como te atreviste?!.- Robb empujo la mesa donde Daenerys tenia los aceites para sus baños.-

-Missandei puedes irte y asegurate de que nadie entre a la tienda, ni siquiera Aegon.- Daenerys miro a Robb, los dos esperaron hasta que la chica saliera.

-Eran asuntos personales.- respondio Daenerys tranquilamente.

-¡¿Asuntos personales?! ¡Estas poniendo la vida de mis hermanas en peligro!- exclamo Robb.- ¡La vida de Sansa y Arya!-

-¡Ellos cortaron la cabeza de tu padre!- exclamo Daenerys. Robb la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la llevo hacia la celda de Jaime. La empujo de tal manera que quedo a la misma altura que Jaime.-

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-exclamo Robb.

-¡¿Y con una disculpa volverá a crecer su mano?! ¡El asesino a mi padre!- grito Daenerys reincorporándose.- ¡Escuchame bien! ¡Si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima, la perderás igual que el! ¡Suficiente soporte las humillaciones de Viserys para soportar las tuyas!- Daenerys se acerco a Robb y le propino una bofetada.-

-No tiene por que culparla a ella rey en el norte. La dama me dio el castigo que yo merecía.- Respondio Jaime debilmente.- Yo asesine a su padre o esperaba que me recibiera con un calido abrazo.-

Robb dio media vuelta y camino en busca de Daenerys.

-Daenerys.- hablo seriamente.-

-¡Tu me prometiste que todo estaría bien!- exclamo, se sentía llena de impotencia, por meses había negado su atracción hacia el, había negado todos sus sentimientos hacia Robb Stark. Sabia lo que era estar enamorada pero no soportaría la perdida de Robb.- Sera mejor que me dejes sola un momento.- murmuro. La joven camino hacia su tienda, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, perdió la noción del tiempo pero cuando cerro los ojos aun tenia lagrimas en el rostro.

Abrio los ojos y miro hacia todos lados. parecía estar en un bosque cubierto por la nieve, el gélido aire chocaba en sus mejillas. Todo parecía tan tranquilo... pero las risas de dos pequeños la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Habia una niña y un pequeño niño, no parecían tener mas de 4 años de edad. La pequeña tenia el cabello rubio casi plata como el de su madre, era abundante y ondulado. Su piel era tan blanca como la misma nieve pero sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismo mar. Podia jurar que tenia un gran parecido a Robb.

El pequeño tenia el cabello un poco obscuro con un pequeño rayo de cabello color plata, con la misma forma que poseia a la pequeña, sus ojos parecian ser azules pero a la luz del sol se tornaban violetas, tenia una sonrisa encantadora. Los dos pequeños eran la misma imagen del joven lobo.

Los dos niños corrieron hacia otra parte del bosque y así desaparecieron, pero fueron sustituidos por dos adolescentes. Eran ellos pero tiempo despues.

La joven habia heredado una gran belleza al igual que el pequeño. La chica llevaba su cabello atado en una trenza y utilizaba un arco, acompañada de un lobo huargo. El chico por su parte estaba montado en Rhaegal.

-¡Anda Teagan no seas lento!- Exclamo la chica sonriente.

-¡Te cansaras mas rápido Kaylen!-respondio el chico.-¡Te han dicho que heredaste el carácter de nuestra madre!-

-Millones de veces, al igual que el de la tia Arya y la tia Lyanna. Soy mas Stark que Targaryen, tu eres mas Targaryen que Stark.-

Daenerys sonrio, aquellos eran sus hijos, algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad. Era el sueño mas hermoso que habia tenido jamas.

**Continuara**


	7. Capitulo VII: El dolor del dragon

**Capitulo VII**

**El dolor del dragon.**

En tiempos de guerra aun había paz para llevar a cabo una boda. Los Targaryen preparaban lo que seria la mejor unión de todos los tiempos, donde comenzaría de nuevo el gran legado del dragón, o al menos eso decía Aegon.

Todos se dieron el tiempo para planear la unión. Aegon llenaba de regalos a Daenerys un noble consejo de Tyrion Lannister para tener a la chica rendido a sus pies.

La joven miraba todo con atención en el mercado, le fascinaban las cosas que venían de las tierras sombrías o de lugares espectaculares.

Robb no podía concentrarse en nada, hacia años que no se sentía tan mal. Le partía el alma no poder cruzar una sola palabra con Daenerys, cuando estaba con ella todo era distinto, todo era mejor. Le gustaba hablar con ella, nunca concordaban con nada, pero le gustaba ver que ella tenia otra visión de las cosas que hacian que el se centrara, le gustaba el sonido de su voz, amaba su sonrisa y la forma en la que lo miraba. De verdad la amaba, pero no podía darse ese lujo, tenia un trato que cumplir.

La tarde había transcurrido rápido. Aegon partió rumbo a Dorne, por invitación de su tio Oberyn, quería pasar tiempo de calidad con el único recuerdo de Ellia. Daenerys solo jugaba con la comida, no tenia hambre, simplemente quería llorar.

-Mi señora no ha tocado su comida ¿se siente bien?-pregunto Ser Barristan.

-Deben ser los nervios de la boda.- sonrio levemente.- Si me disculpa, quiero salir a despejar mi mente.- La joven caminaba saludando a cada soldado y tomándose minutos para charlar con algunos. Los hombres disfrutaban de su presencia, era agradable poder charlar con ella.

-Si su majestad. Cuando finalice esta guerra ire a abrazar a mi esposa y a conocer a mi pequeño.- Musito el soldado con emoción.

-Mis mejores deseos para usted y su esposa. Estoy segura de que ese pqueño sera un gran guerrero como usted mi señor.- Daenerys sonrió.

-Mi rey.- interrumpio el hombre.- Solo compartía las buenas nuevas con la reina.- Robb sonrió.

-Felicidades, tienes el mes libre. Todo hombre debe ser parte de la felicidad de recibir un pequeño. Daenerys puedo hablar contigo.-

-Si me disculpa mi lord.- sonrio, la joven camino rumbo a la tienda de Robb. Iban en silencio, ninguna palabra salia de sus bocas. Robb tenia las estrategias de su próximo ataque y este se llevaría en directo en Casterly Rock, pero ella no dijo nada. Se limitaron a beber un poco de vino, las miradas solo se cruzaron durante minutos.

Las palabras querían fluir,no quería dejarlas morir en la punta de la lengua, pero debía hacerlo no lo soportaría un minuto mas.

-Sabes...durante mi vida he puesto la vida de otras personas sobre la mia y he pensado que eso es amor.- susurro Daenerys mirando hacia el suelo.- Aun recuerdo con claridad el dia que Viserys murió. El oro le llenaba la boca. Aquella muerte marco mi destino, ahora yo me encontraba sola...como siempre lo estuve, siempre fui una esclava por eso decidí liberar a cada pueblo que conquistaba.- Robb la miro y suspiro.

-Daenerys...no quiero contraer matrimonio.- interrumpio.

-No quiero que lo hagas.- La joven dragón se puso de pie y se acerco a el, Robb coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de esta, se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión, como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Daenerys casate conmigo.- susurro con voz agitada.

-Robb...-susurro Dany.- No estamos tomando en cuenta nuestras promesas.-

-Seria capaz de romper mil juramentos por estar a tu lado toda mi vida.- Daenerys sonrió y comenzó a llorar.

-Dany...¿que es lo que harás?- pregunto, triste.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado con nosotros?- formulo Daenerys con la voz entre cortada.

-Si, creo que lo malinterprete.- Robb habia llegado al limite. Daenerys suspiro y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa.-¡Estas aburrida! ¡Estas aburrida y lo sabes! ¡No habrias regresado sino te faltara nada!- Robb caminada detrás de ella con paso largo y firme.

-Arrogante.- grito Daenerys.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?- La madre de dragones freno en seco, dio media vuelta y lo miro.

-¿Para que? Ya estamos discutiendo.- dijo secando las lagrimas.

-Siempre discutimos, es normal. Tu me dirás cuando me comportó como un maldito arrogante y yo te dire cuando me irrites, lo haces todo el tiempo. Tengo el poder de herir tus sentimientos en dos minutos y haces tus estupideces.-

-¿Y que?-pregunto molesta.

-No va a ser nada fácil, sera muy duro, tendremos que trabajar en esto todos los malditos días y me gustaría hacerlo por que te quiero, quiero que estés conmigo, para siempre, solo tu y yo ¿harias algo por mi?- Dany comenzó a llorar de nuevo aquellas palabras le hacían ver por todo lo que había estado luchando por olvidar pero no podía.- Imagina tu vida conmigo, como seria en 20, 30 o 40 años. Si es a el lo que vez, vete, largate, ya te perdí una vez y creo que podría soportarlo. Solo no tomes el camino fácil!-

-¿Que camino fácil? ¡No hay camino fácil!- respondio llorando.-Haga lo que haga alguien saldrá herido.-

-Deja de pensar en lo que los demás quieren.- respondio Robb furioso.- ¡Deja de pensar en lo que yo quiero, el quiere o tus padres quieren! ¡¿Tu que quieres?! ¡¿Que es lo que tu quieres?!-

-No es tan simple.- negaba Daenerys

-¡Responde que es lo que quieres!-

-¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Esto es lo que querías escuchar!- Robb volvió a besarla. Robb la tomo agilmente por la cintura, colocando la sobre la cama. Beso su cuello y sus mejillas, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar aquel ligero vestido.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y comenzaron a reír de manera nerviosa. Daenerys acariciaba el torso desnudo del joven lobo.

-Quiero tenerte así toda mi vida.- susurro Robb.

-Que facil seria que tan solo dijéramos tres veces te desposo, y que las cosas fueran asi de fáciles.-

-Lo sera, no sabes cuanto te amo.- sonrio. Y así pasaron a una velada de amor eterno, con las mejores demostraciones de amor. La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse entre la tienda. Los besos de la joven dragón hicieron que despertara de buen humor.

-Hmmm Dany, necesito comer, necesito descansar.- susurro.

-El desayuno esta listo querido.- sonrio.-

-¿Pensaste acerca de lo que te dije?- Robb se cubrió y abrazo a la joven.

-Si...-sonrio.

-¿Y?.-

-Deberiamos casarnos lo mas pronto posible.- Robb sonrió.- Hablare con Aegon esta noche, tal vez lo mas conveniente seria que el contrajera matrimonio con Arianne.-

-Es un buen termino, hablare con mi madre acerca de esto.- Respondio Robb.

-Robb.- llamo la joven.

-¿Si?- pregunto mientras la miraba.

-Soñe con nuestros hijos.- murmuro avergonzada, Robb solo sonrió.

-¿Eran igual de hermosos como lo eres tu mi querida dama?-

-Eran mas parecidos a ti, mi señor.- Volvieron a besarse.

-¿Te gustaria tomar un baño conmigo?-pregunto de manera seductora.

-Pense que el joven lobo quería descansar.-

-Tal vez.-sonrio

...

-Su majestad, un mensaje de Daenerys Targaryen.- Joffrey miro el cofre, lo abrió rápidamente encontrándose con la mano de su tio.-¡Quiero la cabeza de esa perra en una pica!- exclamo molesto.-

-Que una oferta se abra...-murmuro Cersei.- El norte en cambio de la cabeza de Daenerys Targaryen.-

-No...-interrumpio Joffrey.- ¡Vayan en busca de la mocosa Stark! Les enviaremos un regalo mejor.-

-Su alteza, no puede jugar de esa manera. Robb Stark y Daenerys Targaryen tienen cautivo a su tio.- Hablo Twyin.

-¡Ofrece dinero alguno de los soldados Stark o a los soldados de Danerys Targaryen!-

-Su alteza, estamos tratando con inmaculados...Daenerys les dio la libertad y ellos decidieron luchar a su lado.- agrego Meñique.

-¡No se que haran pero quiero la cabeza de esos dos en una pica!- Joffrey salio del lugar dejando a todos atonitos por las ordenes de su rey.

**Continuara **


	8. Capitulo VIII: El es mio, yo soy suya

**Capitulo VIII**

**El es mio, yo soy suya.**

Despues de un día lleno de placeres carnales y bellas demostraciones de amor se tenia que tomar una decisión. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa ahora solo debían tomar la decisión correcta.

-No pense que llegaríamos a esto.- Aegon había cambiado bastante ahora podia verse que era un verdadero Targaryen, su cabello estaba corto lo hacia lucir mas atractivo. En su vestimenta lucia los colores típicos de su casa.- De la manera que yo veo esto hay 3 cosas, 1. Matarlo, 2. Golpearlo, 3. O dejarte.- Daenerys comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- Pero ninguna es buena, te diré la razón.- suspiro.- Por que ninguna me complace y a pesar de todo te quiero.-

-Yo tambien te quiero.- murmuro Daenerys.

-Eso fue lo que te mencione cuando te di el anillo.- Aegon sonrió y suspiro.

-Tambien lo sentí.- agrego Dany.- Es solo que cuando estoy con Robb me siento como una persona y cuando estoy contigo me siento completamente diferente.- Aegon se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y la miro.

-Dany es normal que no puedas olvidar lo.- beso su mano.- Te quiero Dany, pero te quiero solo para mi, y no quiero convencer a mi prometida de que quiera estar conmigo.-

-No tienes que hacerlo... Yo se que solo debo estar contigo.- Murmuro Daenerys.

...

-Walder Frey es un hombre peligroso.- Catelyn Stark bebía un poco de agua, tomo asiento y miro a su ya no tan pequeño hijo.

-Lo se.- Robb miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿Y aun así planeas hacerlo?- pregunto con voz dura.

-La amo.- Aquella respuesta fue sincera, de verdad la amaba.

-Se que pare importante para ti.- Hablo Catelyn, con la esperanza de persuadir a su hijo a cumplir las promesas que había realizado.

-Es importante para mi.- Respondio

-Tu padre no me amaba cuando nos casamos. Prácticamente no me conocía y yo a el, el amor no nos llego de repente, lo construimos lentamente a través de los años, piedra por piedra, para ti, para tus hermanos y hermanas, para todos nosotros. No es tan excitante como una pasión secreta en el bosque, pero es mas fuerte, dura mas.- Catelyn sonreía ante cada palabra que musitaba.

-¿Y eso es lo que me espera si me caso con una de las hijas de Walder Frey?-pregunto con voz dura.-¿La relacion que tenían papa y tu?-

-¿Y por que no? ¿Por que ella no es hermosa? ¿Por que no es exótica y excitante?-

-Ahora estas discutiendo por discutir por que tu hiciste el arreglo.-

-Y tu estuviste de acuerdo.- agrego su señora madre.-Le diste tu palabra. Trata tus juramentos imprudentemente y tu gente hará lo mismo. Tu padre vivió su vida por una cosa...-

-Mi padre esta muerto.- recordo Robb.- Y el único familiar que me queda no tiene derecho, para llamar a alguien imprudente.- El joven lobo miro a su madre por unos instantes, sabia que había clavado una daga en su corazón con las ultimas palabras. Pero si por Daenerys tenia que morir lo haría.

...

-Mi señora...usted luce preciosa.- murmuro Missandei mientras miraba como la joven reina terminaba de poner algo de esencia de no podía contener la emoción ¿y como lo haría? sonrió y salio de la tienda, en busca de Robb.

El joven lobo se encontraba desesperado, las ideas de que Daenerys lo dejara comenzaban a cruzarse por su mente pero todo desapareció al verla, lucia preciosa y solo para el, el vestido blanco de manga larga se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dio una vuelta dejando apreciar el escote de su espalda, remarcado alrededor por flores de piedras preciosas. Su cabello iba suelto, solo lo había cepillado unas cuantas veces pero aun si conservaba la belleza que la caracterizaba.

-Te ves...-murmuro Robb sonriente.-Preciosa.- sonrio.

-Gracias por el cumplido, mi señor.-devolvio la sonrisa.-Usted luce de maravilla.-

-Lamento interrumpir sus majestades...pero no debemos hacer esperar a los dioses.-interrumpio el septo, los jóvenes sonrieron y unieron sus manos para ser atadas por un listón.- A la vista de los siete, por este medio sello estas dos almas, uniendo las como una por la eternidad, mirense y digan las palabras.-

-Padre, herrero, guerrero, madre, doncella, bruja, desconocido.- musitaron los dos al mismo tiempo.-

-Soy de ella y ella es mia.- Robb sonrío nervioso.

-Soy de el y el es mio.- sonrio Dany mordiendo su labio inferior con emoción.

-Desde este día, hasta el final de mis días.- Robb acarició el cabello color plata de la chica, la apego a su cuerpo y se besaron con ternura, para después sonreír levemente.

...

La fiesta se llevo acabo en el campamento, la música sonaba y el vino corría rojo. El banquete era enorme, no se habían escatimado gastos para la cena, la entrada eran hojas rellenas con queso, jamón y pimientos, para el primer plato se había servido una crema de trufas, el segundo plato era un filete remojado en vino y para terminar un pequeño postre.

Robb bebia y charlaba con algunos de los señores mas importantes que conformaban sus abanderados, mientras tanto Daenerys charlaba con Tyrion, al parecer el Lannister no tenia ningún inconveniente con la reina, su familia le había dado la espalda y había encontrado un refugio en los Targaryen. Charlaban sobre los dragones y los cráneos de estos en la fortaleza roja, como el gnomo mostraba fascinación ante ellos y verlos en persona era algo que no cambiaría por nada, eran enormes y tenia esperanzas de montar uno.

-Daenerys.-hablo Aegon.- Me alegra saber que has encontrado tu felicidad.-

-Tu tambien la encontraras querido sobrino.- sonrio y beso su frente.

Cuando el banquete finalizo Robb y Daenerys pasaron a compartir su lecho. Primero se había adentrado la joven, Missandei la había ayudado a lucir preciosa para ese momento, solo una fina tela cubría su cuerpo mientras su cabello caia como cascada.

-Lamento la demora.- interrumpio Robb, Daenerys dio media vuelta y lo miro con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, los nervios la invadían, ya había compartido cama con el pero ahora tenia un deber como esposa.

-No demoraste.- Robb desabotono el chaleco de cuero y lo coloco sobre una silla, desabotono la camisa que llevaba debajo de este dejando al descubierto su pecho, Daenerys suspiro y se puso de pie, dejando caer el vestido para que su ahora esposo apreciara su desnudez. Robb se acerco a ella para besarla con pasión, acariciaba cada parte de aquella suave piel, ahora podía disfrutarla como le diera en gana, era suya y el de ella, ahora eran una sola persona.

La tomo delicadamente y la dejo caer en la cama, colocándose sobre ella volvió a besar la y le regalo una sonrisa, la ropa restante quedo en el suelo y en esa mirada encontró toda la aprobación que necesitaba. Araño un poco su espalda y solto un leve gemido.

-Mi lobo.- susurro.

-Mi reina.- Y asi se dejaron llevar a una noche llena de pasión, haciendo el amor hasta el cansancio. Cuando el sol comenzaba a colarse el ya estaba despierto, sus cuerpos desnudos solo estaban cubiertos por las sabanas o al menos era con lo que el se cubría. Daenerys estaba recostada dando la espalda y cubriendo sus pechos con los brazos, el joven lobo se adentro entre las sabanas y comenzó acariciar del brazo hacia la cintura y cadera, para terminar en la curvatura de sus piernas.

-Hmmm.- se movió un poco y suspiro al verlo.

-Buenos dias mi reina.- Beso sus labios y la apego a su cuerpo

-¿Descansaste?-pregunto devolviendole el beso.

-De maravilla.- Los besos se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

-Mi señor.- interrumpio Roose Bolton adentrándose en la tienda.- Mis disculpas, pero es un asunto urgente.-

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Robb un poco molesto.

-Noticias de Aguas dulces, sera mejor que usted las lea.-

-En un momento ire.- Robb se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Daenerys lo miraba atenta, se recostó en la cama y suspiro.- Lo lamento cariño.-

-Eres el rey.- musito.- y como tal debes atender a los llamados. Yo estaré aquí querido, no me iré a ningún lado.- Robb sonrío, beso su frente y salio rumbo al llamado. Las noticias no eran buenas, su abuelo había muerto y debían cabalgar hacia Aguas dulces. Durante el camino Daenerys converso con algunos vasallos de Robb mientras sus inmaculados la seguían y los dragones adelantaban el paso.

En un momento se detuvieron para poder descansar. Lord Richard Kastark se acerco a Robb, charlaron durante unos momentos no de buena manera.

-¿Esta perdiendo fe en nuestra causa?-pregunto Robb, con voz fuerte.

-Si es la venganza tengo fe en eso.- respondio.

-Si no cree.-hablo Robb

-Puedo creer hasta que comience a nevar en Dorne. Pero si usted perdió la guerra cuando se caso con ella.- El hombre miro a Daenerys quien se encontraba sonriente saludando a algunos soldados. La chica miro a su suegra y se acerco a ella con la intencion de ayudar con aquel arreglo tan complicado.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, Lady Stark?-pregunto de manera dulce.

-No.- La mujer no la miro y respondió de manera brusca.

-Lo siento...-murmuro Dany.

-No puedes ayudar.- respondio Catelyn en un suspiro.- Por que una madre lo hace para sus hijos para protegerlos, solo una madre puede hacerlo.-

-¿Lo ha hecho antes?- Viento gris se acerco a Dany, esta acarició detrás de las orejas haciendo que el lobo se recostarse a sus pies.

-Dos veces.-

-¿Funcionaron?-Lady Stark la miro algo molesta, suspiro y continuo tejiendo.

-Despues de una moda. Rece por mi hijo Bran cuando cayo. Años atrás uno de los niños enfermo, el maestre ludwin dijo que seria una noche larga si sobrevivia. Asi que me senté en la oscuridad, escuchando su respiración débil y la tos.-

-¿Cual niño?- Daenerys la miro confundida.

-Jon Snow. Cuando mi marido trajo a ese niño no podia soportar la mirada de aquellos ojos cafes mirandome, asi que rece a los dioses, que se lo llevaran o que muriera. Contrajo viruela. Sabia que era la peor mujer, habia condenado a ese niño inocente a una horrible muerte. Por que estaba celosa de su madre, una mujer que no conocia, asi que rece a los siete dioses; Dejen vivir al chico, y lo amare y sere su madre, le dire a mi esposo que lo llame un Stark y sea uno de nosotros.-

-¿El sobrevivio?-pregunto en un suspiro.

-Sobrevivio, pero no pude mantener mi promesa.

**Continuara**


	9. Capitulo IX: De regreso a la batalla

**Capitulo IX**

**De regreso a la batalla.**

4 Lunas habian transcurrido desde su enlace nupcial. Era algo dificil mantener una buena relacion en tiempos de guerra, las peleas eran constantes pero no era nada que una noche de besos y caricias solucionara.

-Con el ejercito de Lord Walder Frey puedo asediar Casterly Rock.- Robb miraba fascinado su plan de ataque, sabia que era perfecto.

-¿Nos desviaremos de Desembarco del rey?-pregunto Daenerys seriamente.

-Tomaremos primero Casterly Rock.- recordo Robb.- y despues iremos hacia Desembarco del rey.-

-Ese no era el trato Lord Stark.- tenia los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Daenerys no intentes sacarme de mis casillas en este momento.- murmuro Robb, sirvio un poco de vino y comenzo a beber.

-No, teniamos una estrategia, iriamos a Desembarco del Rey, Roca Casterly se habia descartado.-

-Primero sera mi venganza y despues pondre tu trasero en ese trono y una jodida corona en tu maldita cabeza.-

-Eres un maldito arrogante.- Exclamo tomando un caliz mientras lo lanzaba a la cabeza del joven lobo. Tomo una espada y la coloco sobre su cuello.-

-Anda simplemente mueve un poco la hoja y estare desangrandome.- susurro.

-¡Soy de la sangre del dragon!.- dijo molesta.-¡La proxima vez que me faltes al respeto, te colgare de la torre mas alta de la fortaleza roja!- Tiro la espada y salio maldiciendo. Robb simplemente suspiro y comenzo a colocar su armadura, ahora iria al campo de batalla y no le gustaba ir de esa manera, no le gustaba estar molesto con ella.

...

Su batalla habia resultado victoriosa aunque le habia costado algunas heridas, no profundas pero se podia apreciar la sangre, en el campamento habia llegado a una joven llamada Talisa.

-Es una herida muy grande, pero nada de que preocuparse su alteza.- La joven sonrio.

-¿De donde eres?-pregunto Robb curioso.

-Volantis.- respondio sin dejar de sonreir.

Daenerys los miraba charlar y sonreir desde lejos, provocandole furia y nauseas, en un instante comenzo a vomitar, su vista se nublaba, aquellos sintomas... de repente callo y no supo nada de ella.

Jaime Lannister escucho los gemidos de dolor de la joven reina, se puso de pie y la miro tendida en el suelo.

-No es un buen lugar para tomar una siesta.- murmuro al momento que se agachaba para mirarla, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo mas quejidos.-Mierda.- La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo rumbo a la tienda del rey.

-¡Dany!-Exclamo Robb al verla entre los brazos del Matareyes.-¡Dejala en la cama, ire en busca del maestre!- El joven lobo corrio por el campamento en busca de ayuda y ahi la encontro.

Los minutos parecian eternos, ahi estaba ella sola con el maestre. Cuando este salio todo fue gloria pero aun debia saber que era lo que sucedia con su esposa.

-Su majestad, puede entrar.- Robb no lo penso dos veces y entro a la tienda, ella yacia recostada en la cama siendo atendida por Missandei, en sus ojos habia tristeza.

-Dany.-murmuro Robb.

-Largate, no quiero hablar contigo.- desvio la mirada y seco las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas.

-Dany ¿que pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Que la dama con la que estabas tan feliz hace unas horas.-hizo una mueca de dolor.- Comparte su lecho.- Robb sonrio y acaricia la mano de Daenerys.

-Ella es una enfermera, es agradable pero ni siquiera ella puede tentarme para apartar mis ojos de ti.- Daenerys sonrio y continuo llorando.- Ahora dime ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Daenerys asintio.

-Robb...mi lobo...Estoy embarazada. Llevo a tus hijos en mi vientre.- Robb sonrio, se acerco a ella y la apego a su pecho, beso su frente y seco las lagrimas.

-Eso es motivo de gran alegria.- exclamo sonriente.- Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo.-

-Robb no entiendes. Tengo miedo.- susurro temblorosa.- Ya perdi a un hijo... nunca pude.- volvio a romper en llanto.

-Es una decision dificil pero partiremos a inverlandia.- murmuro Robb con tono serio.- Estaras mas segura ahi.-

-Pero mi lugar esta a tu lado.- Dijo con dificultad.

-Lo se .- murmuro Robb.

-Estare bien cariño, aun no es momento de irme de tu lado.- beso su mejilla.

-¿Como sabes que son mellizos?-pregunto extrañado.

-Los vi en mis sueños. Era una niña hermosa, tenia la forma de tu cabello y los mismos ojos azules, por otra parte estaba un pequeño muy apuesto, era identico a ti, solo que tenia el color de mis ojos.- sonrio acariciando su vientre.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-pregunto ansioso.

-3 lunas.- sonrio. Despues de aquella charla el lobo y la joven dragon continuaron con las demostraciones de amor hasta el cansancio.

...

-Quemalos a todos.-murmuro Daenerys.- Que ardan...que mueran.- El sudor corria por su frente. Su pecho se levantaba conforme a su respiracion. Robb dormia placidamente, Daenerys sonrio y acaricio su vientre.

-Los mantendre alejados de todo mal, lo juro.- Sonrio.-

-¡La puta esta embarazada!-exclamo Joffrey.-

-Mi señor hemos hecho lo posible por terminar con su vida.- interrumpio Varys.

-¡Tomenla y arranquen a esos bastardos del vientre de su madre!- Joffrey lanzo el caliz hacia la pared.- ¡Es tan dificil cumplir mis ordenes!-

-Mi señor...hay un plan.- interrumpio Twyin.

-¿Un plan? Ahora habla abuelo.-

-Podemos envenenarla, no olvidemos que trabaja con merecenarios.-

-Hagan lo que sea necesario... quiero su cabeza clavada en una pica a lado de la de Robb Stark.-sonrio.- Asi le dare a Sansa un buen regalo, la cabeza de su hermano y esposa, y sus pequeños sobrinos.-

**Continuara**


	10. Capitulo X: La boda real

**Capitulo X**

**La boda real.**

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la exótica ciudad de Dorne para hacer acto de presencia para la boda de la futura heredera Arianne y el joven Aegon.

El día era caluroso, el vino espaciado fluía en todo el palacio, los olores se mezclaban y los ruidos llenaban las habitaciones.

Robb yacía en la tina, intentando relajarse y sentirse limpio para asistir a la boda. Las cálidas manos de su bella esposa acariciaban su pecho. El vientre abultado de Dany ya no era fácil de ocultar, su cuerpo estaba cambiando constantemente. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco, sus senos estaban aumentando de tamaño y su vientre comenzaba a hincharse.

Dany seco sus manos y comenzó a vestirse, el vestido azul resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y un pequeño cinturón en forma de laurel, coloco un brazalete de oro y unos pendientes del mismo material mientras su cabello caía como cascada con ondulaciones en las puntas.

Robb sonrió, se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla. Con el embarazo el apetito sexual del joven lobo había aumentado. Daenerys comenzó a reír.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Robb confundido.

-Compruébalo.- Dany tomo su mano, la coloco sobre su vientre, Robb sonrió al sentir los movimientos de los pequeños.- Siempre que escuchan tu voz comienzan a moverse.-

-Son mis hijos, sangre del lobo y el dragón. Serán poderosos y hermosos como su madre.- Robb beso la comisura de los labios de Dany.

-Mi lobo, es algo tarde. No queremos atrasarnos en la ceremonia ¿no es asi?- Robb asintio.-Saldre a dar un paseo.- Daenerys caminaba por las amplias salas del palacio, era reconfortante saber que a esto podía llamar hogar.

-Dany.-interrumpió Lady Catelyn.

-Lady Stark.- interrumpió Daenerys con una reverencia.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, no pude evitar guardarlo hasta regresar a Inverlnalia así que es un buen momento para entregártelo.- Catelyn y Dany caminaron rumbo a la habitación de la señora Stark. En la cama yacían dos cajas de madera con hermosos terminados de plata en forma de lobos huargo y dragones.- Anda, espero sean de tu agrado.- sonrió.

Danerys abrió delicadamente las cajas y de ellas saco dos mantas tejidas de manera dedicada, eran de color blanco. En una caja había un conjunto para el pequeño, con sitia de un chaleco pequeño de cuero, con un pantalón tejido y unas pequeñas botas para proteger al pequeño del frió. Por la parte de la niña había un vestido pequeño color rosa pastel, confeccionado de manera perfecta y con el material necesario para protegerla de las heladas.

-Son preciosos.- respondió Daenerys emocionada.- No se como debo pagarle esto.-

-No tienes por que pagar querida. Son sangre de mi sangre.- sonrió.- Y me honra saber que mi hijo es feliz a tu lado.-

-Para mi es un honor tener tan maravilloso esposo como lo es el.- Daenerys acaricio su vientre.-

-¿Has pensado en los nombres para los pequeños?-pregunto Lady Stark curiosa, doblaba con delicadeza las prendas de los pequeños.-

-Estaba pensando en llamar al pequeño Eddard.- sonrio.- Y a la niña pensaba llamarla Lyanna.- Catelyn sonrio y seco las lagrimas.

-Son nombres preciosos. Mi querido esposo debe estar orgulloso.- sonrio Catelyn con nostalgia.

La ceremonia se habia llevado a cabo. Aegon parecia estar contento a lado de su querida esposa. Oberyn Martell tomo asiento a lado de la joven dragon.

-Me honra con su prescencia, su alteza.- Deposito un beso en la mano.

-El honor es mio, principe Oberyn.- sonrio.

-El embarazo le sienta de maravilla, usted luce radiante.- Oberyn bebio un poco de vino y tomo asiento a lado de Daenerys.- Pero no vengo a llenarla de halagos. Tengo un asunto mas importante que discutir con usted.-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto intrigada.

-No, nada por lo que usted deba preocuparse. A mis oidos ha llegado un rumor acerca de la ultima carta que el mismisimo Ned Stark escribio antes de morir.-

-¿esta seguro de lo que dice?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No es un rumor. Yo mismo tengo la carta, no es prudente que divulgue esta informacion. Desconozco el contenido, pero es conveniente que sea leia a lado de su esposo y su querida suegra, al igual que su querido sobrino.- Oberyn coloco el pequeño pergamino sobre las piernas de Daenerys.

-¿Esta seguro que no desea nada a cambio?- pregunto Daenerys en un susurro.

-Solo venganza. Y estoy seguro que la obtendre mi señora.- sonrio.-Ahora si me disculpa, mi queriada amante aguarda ahi por mi, no es educado dejar a una dama esperar por mucho tiempo.-

-Principe Oberyn.- Danerys tomo su mano.- Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.-

-No tiene por que agradecer, tenemos un vinculo ¿lo recuerda?- Dio media vuelta y partio hacia otra mesa. El banquete transcurrio de manera rapida. Daenerys y Robb se encontraban en sus aposentos, acompañados de Catelyn Stark.

-Nunca supe de la existencia de esta carta.- susurro Lady Catelyn impaciente.

-Mi padre tenia una buena razon para ocultarla.- Robb miraba hacia el exterior, su brazo posaba en la pared mientras que en este recargaba su frente.

-Sera mejor que usted sea la primera en leerla.- Danerys coloco el pergamino en las manos temblorosas de Catelyn, esta trago saliva y con sumo cuidado comenzo a leer el contenido. Su expresion cambiaba constante las lagrimas eran las unicas que estaban presentes y no desaparecian.

-¿Que dice?-pregunto Robb impaciente.

-Jon... Jon Snow... en realidad es un Stark.- respondio con la voz entre cortada.-

-¿Habla sobre su amante?-pregunto Robb confundido.

-No... Tu tia Lyanna. Es fruto de la relacion entre Rhaegar y ella. Tu padre no tuvo otra opcion mas que hacerlo pasar por su bastardo para protegerlo de las garras de Robert. Si el sabia que por su sangre corria la de Rhaegar Targaryen lo mataria.- Catelyn sonrio con nostalgia.

-Quien lo diria. Debemos llamarlo Jon Stark o Jon Targaryen.- susurro Robb.

-El dragon debe tener tres cabezas.-penso Daenerys.- Jon era la tercera cabeza de la que tanto hablaba mi hermano Rhaegar.- suspiro.- Es sangre de mi sangre.-

-Al parecer asi es.- Robb abrazo a su esposa.- Debemos regresar a Inverlandia lo antes posible.-

-No.- dijo Danerys.

-¿No?-articulo sorprendido.

-Ire yo. Usted no tiene por que preocuparse Lady Catelyn, me encargare de Bran y Rickon. Robb, debes encargarte de hacer frente a nuestros enemigos. Confio plenamente en ti.-

-¿Que pasara con tu ejercito Dany?-pregunto Catelyn.

-Ya lo he discutido con Aegon, el se hara cargo. Ser Barristan me acompañara a Inverlandia, y Gusano gris servira de guia para Aegon, puede encargarse habla con fluidez el valyrio.-

-Le dire a 20 de mis mejores hombres que te escolten hacia inverlandia. Theon estara esperandote, el maestre Ludwin te ayudara con el cargo.- dijo Robb orgulloso de su esposa.- Te juro que estare ahi antes de que los pequeños nazcan.- Acaricio su vientre.

-Te estare esperando, mi lobo.-sonrio debilmente.- Tendre todo bajo control. Dejare a uno de los dragones a tu lado, al parecer comienzas a agradarles.-

-Con un lobo huargo y un dragon, los ejercitos no se atreveran a atacar.-dijo Catelyn.

-Esta bien. Con que no termine asado estare mas tranquilo.- Robb sonrio.

-Dejare que ustedes dos descansen, mañana sera un largo dia.- Catelyn salio de la habitacion, dejando a Robb y Dany completamente solos.

-¿Ya has decidido los nombres de los pequeños?-pregunto emocionado, aun no la dejaba salir de aquel abrazo, le gustaba sentir el calor y el olor que desprendia su cuerpo.-

-Espero que estes dispuesto a enseñar al pequeño Ned a ser un gran guerrero.- Dany miro a Robb.- Y a la pequeña Lyanna a ser una bella dama pero valiente y decidida.-

-Dany...-susurro Robb.- De verdad estoy completamente enamorado de ti.-

-Y yo de ti, mi esposo.-

**Continuara**


	11. Capitulo XI: La reina en el norte

**Capitulo XI**  
**La reina en el norte.**

El viaje había sido agotador. Conforme su vientre crecía sentía que se hacia cada vez mas torpe, no sabia que haría sin la ayuda de Missandei y Ser Barristan Selmy.  
El clima del norte era distinto al de los lugares donde había permanecido antes. La nieve cubría el suelo y los arboles, algunos copos chocaron con sus mejillas y al instante desaparecieron.  
El frió le calaba hasta los huesos. Siempre se encontraba en ambientes cálidos pero el norte era todo lo contrario a Dorne o Pentos.

-Mi señora, su litera esta esperando.- Ser Barristan creía conveniente que la chica no agotara todas sus energías, el camino era largo y cansado para una mujer embarazada. Subió a la litera que estaba cubierta por una fina tela de color negro, la comodidad de los cojines hacían que sus piernas no dolieran demasiado al igual que su espalda.  
Los pequeños estaban inquietos, tal vez por el viaje, Daenerys sabia que los meses que esperaban eran pesados, pero estaba ansiosa por tener a esos pequeños paquetes de felicidad entre sus brazos.  
Tenia la fiel esperanza de que cuando la guerra finalizara ella podría regresar a su hogar en Pentos, a lado de sus hijos y por su puesto de su amado esposo.

-Mi reina.-interrumpió Ser Barristan.- Hemos llegado.- Daenerys bajo con torpeza de la litera, su piel se había tornado mas blanca de lo que era y sus mejillas y labios eran rojizos. Admiro el enorme castillo y las personas que trabajaban alrededor de este.  
Todos la miraban consternados pero era una reaccion que podia esperarse.

-Bienvenida sea a casa, su alteza.- interrumpio el maestre con una leve sonrisa. A su lado se encontraban Hodor quien en sus brazos tenia a Bran, y a espaldas de este el pequeño Rickon, cada uno con su lobo huargo. Viserion y Rhaegal daban vueltas alrededor del castillo sembrando el miedo de aquellas enormes bestias que acompañaban a la reina.  
Bran los miro fascinados al igual que Rickon, las historias de la vieja Tata podian ser verdaderas.

-Gracias por recibirme, Maestre.- respondió Daenerys con una cálida sonrisa. Los dos pequeños eran tímidos ante su cuñada, Rickon miraba extrañado a la joven.

-Tu debes ser Bran.- interrumpió Dany mientras se acercaba al niño.- Robb me ha contado mucho sobre ti.- sonrió.- Tengo algo que mostrarte, pero sera después.-

-Mi hermano...¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto temeroso.

-El joven lobo se encuentra de maravilla, no hay león que pueda hacerle frente.- Bran sonrió ante el comentario.-Tu eres el pequeño Rickon.- Daenerys acaricio el cabello del pequeño.- Tu madre y hermano regresaran pronto. Lo prometo.-

-¿Algún día podre montar un dragón?-pregunto emocionado.

-Algún día.- respondió Dany con una sonrisa.-

-La llevare a sus aposentos mi señora, el viaje debe tenerla agotada.- Daenerys asintio.

-En realidad, me siento de maravilla. Me gustaría conocer el castillo, no quiero perderme.- Todos entraron al lugar, durante minutos recorrieron el castillo en compañía de Bran, Rickon, Hodor y Theon.

-¿Por que tu panza esta tan grande?-Rickon tomaba de la mano aDaenerys la cualcomenzóo areírr por el inocente comentario.

-¿No es obvio?-interrumpio Theon.- Ella se ha comido a Robb.- Daenerys miro al chico, el cual sonreia arrogante.

-Es mentira Rickon.- interrumpio Bran.- Ella esta esperando al hijo de Robb, lo lleva en su vientre.-

-Osea que ahi dentro se encuentra un bebe.- dijo emocionado.-

-Asi es pequeño.- asintio Daenerys. Durante la cena los pequeños charlaron durante minutos, contandole las historias de la vieja Tata las cuales tenian a Dany impresionada. Cuando todo finalizo, la chica se instalo en el cuarto que pertenecia a Robb. Miraba hacia la ventana, necesitaba estar a lado de su esposo, necesitaba sus besos y caricias, el sonido de su voz y el calor de su cuerpo.- Adelante.- llamo, ahi se encontraba Theon Greyjoy.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto confundida.

-Basta de falsa cortesia.- dijo Theon.- Solo vengo a decir que eres la perdicion que ha llevado a Robb a su muerte.-

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir.- musito Dany confundida.

-No seas estupida. Robb tenia un trato, Lord Walder Frey es peligroso y tu te has encargado de hechizarlo.- Theon la tomo por el brazo dejandola recargada en la pared.- No soy tu rey y te aseguro que no lo disfrutaras.-Verano gruño provocando que Theon se apartara de Daenerys.

-Ven aqui Verano.- llamo Bran mientras miraba como Theon salia de la habitacion.- Lo siento ¿la he interrumpido?-pregunto Bran timidamente.

-No, para nada.- Daenerys sonrio y seco las lagrimas.- ¿Pasa algo Bran?-

-Se que no deberia pedirlo pero...he tenido pesadillas. ¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?- Dany entendia, los niños hacia meses que no veian a su madre y Daenerys era lo mas cercano a ella.

-Claro.- sonrio.- La cama es amplia, debo confesar que tenia miedo de dormir sola.- suspiro.

-Hodor, llevame a la cama.-

-Hodor.- musito el mozo, deposito a Bran en la cama tranquilamente para retirarse con su caracteristica sonrisa.-

-Bran...tengo miedo.- dijo el pequeño Rickon.

-Anda pequeño ven a la cama.- dijo Dany.- Puedo continuar con las historias de dragones.- Durante un trayecto de la noche, Daenerys les conto acerca de su familia, historias que Viserys se habia encargado de recitarle cada momento. Los pequeños cedieron al sueño al igual que ella, ahora podia dormir tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente tomo asiento a lado de Bran, aconsejandolo de lo que deberia hacer. Cuando las peticiones terminaron el chico fue a cabalgar, mientras tanto Rickon se encargaba de alimentar a los dragones a lado de Osha.

-Maestre.-llamo Dany.- me gustaria hablar con usted.- murmuro Dany.

-¿Sucede algo malo mi señora?- pregunto confundido.

-Nada de que preocuparse.-sonrio.- Me gustaria enviar una carta a Jon Snow.- El maestre se soprendio ante la peticion. Jon habia sido nombrado, Lord comandante de la guardia de noche asi que seria mas facil que este atendiera a los llamados de la joven.

-Por supuesto mi señora. En cuanto finalice preparare un cuervo para que la carta sea enviada.- suspiro.- ¿Usted se siente bien? ¿Como lleva la carga de los pequeños?-

-Por supuesto, me siento con mas fuerzas que nunca.-Acaricio su vientre.- No es una carga, es una bendicion, cada dia crecen mas y mas. Estan impacientes para conocer este mundo.-

-Seran tiempos dificiles, pero son Starks, el invierno se acerca.-

-Y estaremos preparados.- dijo con voz seria.-

-Si necesita algo mas no dude en hacermelo saber.-

-Gracias.- realizo una reverencia y camino hacia el exterior. Viserion descendio a su encuentro, Dany sonrio y acaricio la cabeza del dragon. Parecia que el percibia a los pequeños que llevaba en su vientre, con suma delicadeza coloco un pedazo de su cabeza sobre este.- Hombres valientes.- dijo Dany.- Como tu.- Viserion miro a Dany y comenzo a volar de nuevo. No podia sentirse mas orgullosa. Regreso a su habitacion, tomo papel y tinta y comenzo a redactar la carta, esperando obtener respuesta alguna.  
Cuando finalizo derritio la cera y coloco el sello de la casa Targaryen. Ahora solo debia esperar y nada mas. Seria un largo tiempo, pero estaria dispuesta a soportarlo.

Durante sus sueños podia ver a sus hijos, a Robb a lado de ellos riendo, enseñandoles a montar, disparar un arco y utilizar una espada.  
Darles clases de protocolo, como debia comportarse una dama y la forma que debia comportarse un caballero.  
Soñaba con encontrar aquellos jinetes de sangre que habian permanecido a lado de Khal Drogo hasta el final. Personas en las cuales sus hijos pudieran confiar plenamente.  
El trono de hierro no era su prioridad. Odiaba la guerra, lo que anelaba era volver aquella casa en Pentos, donde habia pasado los mejores años de su niñez.

-Prometes que compraremos esa casa e iremos ahi de vez en cuando.-dijo Dany con la voz llena de esperanza.-

-Lo prometo.- respondio Robb con una sonrisa sincera. Ansiaba que sus hijos crecieran en un lugar apartados de la guerra y el sufrimiento, donde el amor fuera un impulso, el honor y el deber serian parte de sus principios. Y tal vez en unos años mas podria darle mas hijos a Robb y agrandar la familia.  
Pero por el momento, todo quedaba en sueños.

**Continuara**


	12. Capitulo XII: Sangre de mi sangre

**Capitulo XII**

**Sangre de mi sangre.**

Los meses pasaban de manera lenta. Su vientre había crecido mas de la cuenta y se sentía mas torpe de lo normal.

Alimentar a los dragones ya no era su tarea, ellos conseguían sus propios alimentos. Había cuidado de Bran y Rickon, los niños parecían encariñarse con ella cada vez mas y mas.

Los dos habían montado los dragones de Daenerys, tenían una historia que contar a su madre y hermano cuando estuvieran de regreso.

Por otra parte Theon aun no parecía estar contento con la llegada de la esposa de Robb. Por otra parte el Mestre cuidaba de Dany como Robb se lo había ordenado.

-¿No ha llegado respuesta?- Pregunto Daenerys seriamente.

-Aun no mi señora.- respondió el hombre.

-Ire a descansar.- Dany se puso de pie y camino hasta su habitación. Acaricio su hinchado vientre y suspiro. Esperaba la llegada de Robb, el le habia prometido que estaría con ella lo antes posible, la amenaza de que un ejercito de Twyin Lannister arribara a Invernalia tenia a la joven dragón dependiendo de un hilo. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que ella se rindiera ante el sueño.

-Tengo que ir.-murmuro Robb a su madre.- Ella es mi esposa, no puedo dejarla sola.-

-Tus abanderados esperan las ordenes Robb, la ultima batalla dejo a miles de heridos.- respondió Catelyn.

-Lo se, pero mi deber es estar a su lado.-

-No llegaras rápidamente a Invernalia.-

-Lo haré.- Robb sonrió y coloco su armadura.

-¿Como piesas hacerlo?- Robb salio de la tienda y llamo a Drogon, subió a sus lomos y por otro lado viento gris lo acompañaba.-

-Regresare pronto, solo necesito ver como esta ella. Necesito conocer a mis hijos.- Catelyn sonrió y lo miro partir.

El cuerno la habia despertado, aquella llamada indicaba que algo andaba mal. Desde su ventana miro a un pequeño ejercito, no mas de 100 hombres Lannister. El miedo la invadio al igual que el dolor. Camino lo mas rapido que pudo y convoco un consejo.

-Bran y Rickon deben estar a salvo.- dijo sonriente.- Llevenlos a las criptas.-

-No quiero dejarte aqui Dany.- dijo Bran. Rickon abrazaba una de sus piernas mientras que Dany acariciaba el cabello del pequeño.

-Mi deber es quedarme aqui, dare ordenes a los dragones. No contamos con muchos hombres.-

-Yo lo hare.- interrumpio Theon.- Yo ire en le vanguardia.-

-Gracias Theon.- respondio Dany.

-Pero no lo hago por ti... lo hago por mi rey.- Daenerys sintio de nuevo el dolor punzante en su vientre, era cada vez mas y mas constante.

-A...ahora ustedes vayan, los alcanzare en cualquier momento.- Dany vio partir a los chicos, salio del castillo en busca de uno de sus dragones pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Aggg.-grito mientras se sostenia de una pared.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto el maestre.

-No...Ahhhh.- volvio a gritar de dolor.- Porfavor resistan un momento mas.- penso Dany.

-Mi señora, usted esta a punto de dar a luz.- Dijo el Maestre sosteniendola.- Iremos a las criptas.- murmuro.

-No.- dijo con voz fuerte.- No, nos quedaremos en el castillo.- El miedo se apoderaba de ella, recordaba las historias sobre como los mismos soldados Lannister habia asesinado a su sobrina y a todos los pequeños de la casa Targaryen.- Si llegamos a las criptas, asesinaran a Rickon y Bran...-

-La protegere con mi propia vida.- Dijo Ser Barristan.-Con sumo trabajo llegaron a los aposentos de Daenerys, un pequeño grupo de parteras la acompañaban, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas y mas insoportable. La batalla se llevaba a las afueras del castillo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito estrujando las sabanas.

-Su alteza. Puede comenzar a pujar.- Daenerys tomo aire y con un fuerte grito de dolor pujo con todas sus fuerzas.- Necesito otro.- Una partera se encargaba de tomar la mano de Dany, esta la estrujaba con fuerza, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, algunas se encargaban de tomar las sabanas ensangrentadas, otras de limpear el sudor de su frente. Volvio a pujar los gritos de dolor mezclados con el llanto eran lo unico que podia apreciarse en todo el castillo.

El llanto de uno de los pequeños se escucho en toda la sala. Daenerys sonrio y suspiro.

-Un pequeño principe.- interrumpio el maestre.- Espero aun conserve fuerzas por que el segundo pequeño.-

-Soy de la sangre del dragon.- murmuro.

...

Robb habia arribado a Inverlandia, sus ojos se llenaron de furia al ver en lo que su casa habia sido convertida en ese momento, los soldados Lannister llevaban la ventaja y eso no se quedaria asi.

-Dracarys.- dijo, Drogon lanzo una llamarada de fuego ante sus enemigos, terminando con ellos. Bajo del dragon y desenvaino su espada, manteniendo combates con los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino. Entro al castillo en busca de Dany, los gritos eran su guia. No dejo de luchar hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion, Ser Barristan se habia encargado de terminar con los enemigos. El llanto y los gritos de Daenerys cesaron, dando paso al llanto de un bebe. Los ojos de Robb se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Mi señor, puede pasar.- Interrumpio Ser Barristan. Robb dejo caer su espada, abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado. La miro, recostada en la cama, entre sus brazos habia dos pequeños, sonrio y se acerco, tomo asiento al borde de la cama para poder apreciarlos mejor.

El pequeño tenia el cabello rizado, color castaño rojizo, con un mechon plata. Sus ojos eran los mismos de Dany, color violeta. Su piel era blanca y su aspecto era relajado. La pequeña lo miraba atenta, ojos color azul como el mismo mar, cabello rizado y plateado, mejillas rosadas al igual que sus labios.

-Mi lobo.- murmuro Dany levemente.- Son hermosos ¿no lo crees?- musito sonriente.

-Dany.- Robb se acerco y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, beso sus labios con suavidad y por ultimo beso su frente, paso a recargar su frentre contra la de ella, para mirar aquellos ojos color lila.- Te amo.- murmuro.

-Y yo a ti.- susurro ella besandolo tiernamente.- Deberas cargar a el pequeño Ned y la hermosa Lyanna.- Robb tuvo que acomodarse, Daenerys deposito a uno de los pequeños en sus brazos y despues entrego al siguiente. El joven lobo los miraba con orgullo y admiracion, beso la frente de cada uno.-

-El orgullo de el lobo y el dragon.- susurro. Cuando miro hacia Dany ella dormia tranquilamente. El maestre Luwin habia preparado dos cunas pequeñas para que los pequeños descansaran.

...

Dany desperto y miro a Robb, sonrio, estaba perdido ante sus pequeños hijos. La chica sonrio y lanzo una pequeña risa.

-Es gracioso ver como estos pequeños pueden distraerte de todo.-

-Son mis hijos y como buen padre me quedare aqui con ellos.- sonrio, los pequeños comenzaron a llorar en demanda de que tenian hambre.- ¿Te gustaria obtener ayuda de la nodriza?-pregunto Robb mientras dejaba a la pequeña Lyanna en los brazos de su madre, tomo a Ned y lo coloco en el brazo libre de Daenerys.

-Puedo alimentarlos yo sola.- Daenerys sonrio y con sumo cuidado dejo sus pechos al descubierto y paso a amamantarlos.

-Lord Walder Frey se ha enterado de nuestro matrimonio.- murmuro Robb seriamente.

-¿Hay algo malo en eso?-pregunto sin apartar la mirada de los pequeños.

-Quiere que mi tio Lord Edmure, contraiga matrimonio con una de sus hijas. Nos ha invitado a la boda, sino asistimos lo tomara como una falta de respeto.- los ojos azules de Robb miraban a la nada, asistia a su esposa para pedir un consejo como lo hacia en los momentos mas dificiles.

-Robb... tengo un mal presentimiento acerca a esa boda. Lord Walder Frey no queria a un Lord, queria un rey.- suspiro.- No deberias asistir, el podra comprenderlo.-

-Dany... he perdido a la mitad de mi ejercito durante estos años.- Dijo molesto.- Con el ejercito de Walder Frey podre darte el trono y una corona.-

-Tu no lo entiendes.- dijo Dany con una leve sonrisa.- El trono es algo que ahora no me importa. Estaba cegada por la codicia, los propositos de mi hermano Viserys habian recaido sobre mis hombros cuando el murio. La venganza no regresara a mi familia a la vida, ahora tengo mi propia familia, te tengo a ti y a estos pequeños. Solo quiero alejarme de las guerras, quiero volver a mi hogar. Quiero estar a tu lado por la eternidad, es donde mi corazon pertenece, a tu lado.-

-Te prometo que pondre fin a todo esto lo antes posible, recuperare a mis hermanas y obtendre mi venganza, la muerte de mi padre no sera en vano. Regresare y estare a tu lado, quiero ver como mi hijo se convierte en el mejor guerrero que los siete reinos haya visto jamas, y que mi hija se convierta en la mujer mas hermosa de toda la faz de la tierra. Regresare para estar a tu lado, tomare el lugar que me corresponde, por que te amo y solo quiero pasar el resto de mis dias a tu lado. Te juro que comprare esa casa en Pentos y viviremos ahi.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto con los ojos llenos de ilusion.

-Lo juro.- Robb beso su frente. El silencio abordo la sala unos cuantos minutos despues de pactar el juramento el joven lobo rompio el silencio de nuevo.- Dany he pensado acerca de los nombres de nuestros hijos.-

-¿Hay algo malo en ellos?-pregunto confundida.

-No, me honra saber que llevan el nombre de mis familiares, pero creo que tambien deberian llevar un nombre Targaryen.- Daenerys suspiro y miro a Robb.

-Es justo.- dijo.- Deberias elegirlos tu.-

-Esta bien... La pequeña sera Lyanna Alysanne. La vieja tata la llamaba Alysanne la bondadosa. Lyanna Alysanne Stark ¿que te parece?- pregunto Robb entusiasmado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un bello nombre ¿te agrada?- La pequeña sonrio levemente.- Al parecer es de su agrado, ahora como se llamara el pequeño Ned.-

-El sera Eddard Rhaegar... se que no suena bastante bien pero tu hermano fue un gran guerrero.-

-Rhaegar.- sonrio Daenerys.- Espero que tenga un buen corazon como el.- prenso.- Lyanna Alysanne Stark y Eddard Rhaegar Stark.- sonrio.- Son buenos nombres.-

**Continuara**


	13. Capitulo XIII:TarStark

Aquí el texto...Capitulo XIII

TarStark.

Robb había pasado 2 meses a lado de Daenerys y sus pequeños. Antes de partir había hecho un regalo para los tres, era algo sencillo. Para Lyanna y Eddard mando a forjar un medallón de plata, en la parte de enfrente estaba combinado el lobo huargo de los Stark y el dragón de tres cabezas de los Targaryen. Por dentro un pequeño retrato de Dany y Robb. Asi ellos podrían tener un recuerdo de sus padres. Para Dany era un medallón de oro blanco, con el emblema del lobo huargo, dentro de este estaba un retrato de Robb. Por su parte Daenerys había hecho otro medallón para Robb, tenía el emblema de la casa Targaryen, en el estaba un retrato de ella y de sus pequeños hijos, así podría tener una esperanza, un recordatorio de que debía llegar sano y salvo a lado de ellos.

-Regresa a salvo... no olvides. Mi lobo...te amo.- fueron las palabras que dijo ella antes de verlo partir de nuevo.

-Lo juro...mi reina, te amo.- Fue su respuesta.

Ned y Lyanna tenían dos meses de edad. Poco a poco se iban adaptando a su vida fuera del vientre de su madre. Daenerys y Robb sehabían ido adaptando a las necesidades de sus hijos, horario y cuidados. Dany estaba completamente recuperada del parto y le gustaba tener a Robb a su lado, era una buena ayuda.

Los dos pequeños se mostraban más espabilados. Lo miraban todo y comenzaron a interactuar con Dany, Robb, Bran y Rickon, a través de miradas y balbuceos.

Daenerys comenzaba a conocer sus reacciones ante ciertas circunstancias como el hambre, el sueño, la irritabilidad y la tranquilidad. Los dos seguíann los objetos con la mirada, mientras se encontraban recostados movían sus piernas y manos, podían sostener su cabeza durante unos segundos, les encantaba que Dany su madre, los hiciera reir, con el simple sonido de su voz podían reconocerla e intentaban balbucear. Lo mismo pasaba con Robb.

En su tiempo libre le gustaba leer y pasar tiempo con Bran y Rickon. Ese dia habia caido una enorme nevada lo que provoco que el clima estuviera mas frio aun.

El cuerno sono avisando la llegada de un visitante. Daenerys miro a Missandei.

-Me quedare con los principes.-

-Gracias.- Sonrio, arreglo su vestido sencillo color cafe. Coloco un abrigo de piel de eso y unos guantes de cuero. Salio del castillo y monto a su yegua, el camino era difícil de cruzar por la nieve, Daenerys miro con cautela. Era la silueta de una joven, cabalgo mas rápido y miro de nuevo, llevo una mano a su boca en forma de impresión y miro a la chica.- ¿Sansa?-pregunto esperando que la respuesta afirmativa.

-Asi es. Soy Sansa Stark.- murmuro, Dany se acerco y la abrazo cálidamente, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

-Soy Daenerys de la tormenta, de la casa Targaryen... esposa de tu hermano Robb Stark.-

-Entonces eres una Stark.- Respondió Sansa con una sonrisa.

-Anda sube al caballo.- Daenerys ayudo a Sansa, ella subio en ancas y en cuestion de segundos se encontraban en el castillo. Los mas pequeños recibieron a Sansa con alegria, la chica comió y subió a su habitación para tomar un baño y descansar.

Daenerys reia al igual que sus pequeños. Los había cambiado y ahora era momento de que durmieran. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.- respondió sin prestar demasiada atención.

-Espero no interrumpir.- dijo Sansa tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dany tomo al pequeño Ned y lo recosto en la cuna.

-Ellos deben ser...- Sansa era una adolescente preciosa. Habia pasado por cosas demasiado duras en su vida, aun seguia casada con Tyrion Lannister por lo cual Joffrey y Cersei la buscarian hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-Tus sobrinos. Te aseguro que estaran encantados de conocerte.- Sansa tomo asiento en la cama, Dany coloco a la pequeña entre los brazos de su tia. Sansa noto el enorme parecido que tenia con su hermano mayor, ellos eran la mezcla perfecta entre Robb y Dany.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunto, acariciaba la mejilla suave de la pequeña la cual la mraba fijamente con esos ojos azules.

-Lyanna Alysanne Stark.- respondio Dany.- Y el es Eddard Rhaegar.- Sansa suspiro y sonrio de manera leve, aun tenia en su mente el momento de la muerte de su padre.

-Son preciosos.- Dijo. Mantuvo a la pequeña entre sus brazos hasta que Lyanna se rindió ante el sueño. Le había contado a Dany todo lo que había pasado en la fortaleza roja, la chica podía sentir que su odio aumentaba hacia Joffrey. Sansa ayudo a Daenerys a colocar a los pequeños en sus cunas.

-Mi señora, lamento interrumpirla.- dijo el maestre adentrandose a la habitacion de manera agitada.- Ha llegado una carta de su esposo.-

-Alas negras...palabras negras.- interrumpió Sansa, miro a Dany la cual estaba temerosa ante lo que podía contener la carta, Daenerys tomo el papel temblorosa, comenzó a leer y solto un leve algo malo?- pregunto Sansa preocupada.

-Robb esta herido...- Su corazón se helaba con cada palabra que leia.- Callo del caballo y alguien pudo clavar una flecha en su hombro, al parecer su pierna tuvo una herida peor.-

-Debes ir con el.- hablo Sansa.- Mi hermano te necesita.- dijo con voz firme.- Yo me hare cargo de Lyanna y Ned.- Daenerys suspiro y volvió a darle un abrazo a Sansa.

-Maestre...Diga le a Ser Barristan que partiremos esta noche rumbo a Aguas dulces.- hablo Dany.- Porfavor que alguien prepare a los dragones para partir.- Sansa se sintió orgullosa de su cuñada. Para Dany era difícil tener que dejar a sus pequeños, pero Robb la necesitaba, camino despacio por la habitación y miro a sus hijos, le gustaba ver la tranquilidad en sus rostros, nada podia perturbarlos.- Estare de regreso pronto... lo prometo, traeré conmigo a su padre.- Beso la frente de cada uno y miro a Sansa.

-Los mantendre a salvo.- Dany tomo su abrigo y salio de la habitación, acaricio el medallón y partió.

El dolor era insoportable, las punzadas le abarcaban toda la pierna derecha. Los vendajes debían ser cambiados, se habia reusado a tomar leche de amapola, no podia relajarse en un momento tan decisivo.

-Aggg.- se quejo, estrujando las sabanas.

-Terminare pronto.- Talisa se encargaba de curar las heridas, sus delicadas manos no dañaban mas al lobo. En realidad lo hacían sentir como en casa, le recordaba a las caricias de Dany.- Con esto y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Talisa lo miro, admitía que el chico tenia un gran encanto. Se acerco y deposito un suave y tierno beso sobre sus labios, la mano derecha de Robb la detuvo.

-Lady Talisa, esto esta mal. Mi esposa yace en Invernalia con mis hijos. No es digno de un hombre traicionarla de esta manera.- susurro.

-Lo lamento su majestad. Me deje llevar por mi impulso.- Talisa se sonrojo y de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer.- Robb coloco su camisa, el hombro le dolía, al igual que todo el cuerpo.

-Ella es una gran mujer.- Sonrió de manera forzada.- Son la pareja perfecta. Ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a descansar. Si necesita algo mas no dude en llamar.

-Gracias.- Robb se puso de pie con sumo trabajo. Bebió un poco de agua y volvió a recostar se en la cama, tomo el medallón y lo miro.

...

La noche ocultaba sus sombras, en cuestión de horas estaría a lado de Robb. En su cara solo podia apreciarse la preocupación. Podía apreciar el campamento de Robb Stark, ordeno a los dragones que descendieran musitando unas palabras en Valyrio.

-Mi reina.- interrumpió Jaime Lannister.- Es un honor tenerla con nosotros de nuevo.-

Donde se encuentra mi esposo?-pregunto rudamente.

Él esta en su tienda. Lady Talisa estaba con el.- Jaime sonrió, había logrado su cometido, hacer que Daenerys herviera en furia. Aparto la capa de la cabeza y con paso rápido llego a la tienda de Robb.

-¡Dany!exclamó Robb.

Te encuentras bien Se podía apreciar que había derramado lágrimas. Su cabello estaba desordenado y había rastros de nieve en el.

-Ahora que estas a mi lado, me encuentro de maravilla.- Robb sonrió, sentía culpa. Debía contarle lo sucedido a su esposa.- Dany...tengo algo que decirte.-

-Robb...arqueo una ceja.

-Talisa y yo... nos besamos.- Daenerys se llevo una mano a la boca.-La aparte de inmediato, ella fue la que me beso...-

-Shhh.- Dany se acerco a el, lo empujo a la cama y se coloco sobre el, clavo las uñas en su pecho y lo amor es malo y duele pero te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos. Promete me que recordaras que eres mio, te amo mas, que esas perras de antes.- susurro.-

-Y yo a ti Dany...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca volveré a fallarte lo entiendes Nunca. Te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos.- Daenerys

Continuará


	14. Capitulo XIV: La ultima noche

**Capitulo XIV**

**La ultima noche.**

Robb se sentía mejor. La lluvia comenzaba a caer retrasandolos para la boda de Edmure Tully con la chica Frey. Se encontraba en la tienda planeando la ultima estrategia.

-Mirar el mapa no cambiara la situación.- Daenerys entro a la tienda, su voz era dulce.

-Pero podra ayudarme a planear una mejor estrategia.- Agrego Robb. La joven abrazo a Robb por la espalda y beso su mejilla.

-Robb...-llamo con la voz entrecortada.- No deberíamos asistir.- murmuro Dany.

-¿Has tenido otra vez esos sueños?- Robb no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por simples profecías o sueños, el marcaba su propio destino, creía que un hombre forjaba su camino mediante las decisiones que tomaba en su vida.

-Es un mal presentimiento... Bran, tu hermano. Tiene una capacidad especial, los ha visto. Hombres de hielo de ojos tan azules como un zafiro, los salvajes cruzaran el muro en cualquier momento... y el invierno esta por llegar.- Susurro.

-Dany.- coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de esta, suspiro y miro aquellos ojos color lila.- No nos dejaremos llevar por simples profecías... Walder Frey es un hombre de confianza y tal vez la vieja Tata estuvo contándole historias de mas a Bran.-

-Robb...esto no es un juego. La vida de muchas personas dependen de nuestras decisiones. Las consecuencias de nuestros actos se verán reflejadas en las personas que mas amamos.-

-Nuestros hijos no tendrán nada que ver con lo que hagamos en esta guerra Daenerys.- Dijo, con voz fuerte o con la voz de Robb el señor como Bran lo llamaba.

-Las personas se han hecho tan insensibles, mira lo que paso con mi casa, las consecuencias de los actos de mi padre terminaron afectando no solo a Viserys, también a mi.- Respondio.

-Lo se Dany...- murmuro Robb.- Pero debemos asistir a esa boda. Yo soy el rey y tu eres mi esposa, y como tal debes ir conmigo. Walder Frey lo tomara como una falta de respeto.-

-¿Que pasa con lo que yo quiero?-pregunto molesta.- Crees que quiero sentarme en un trono, e intentar resolver los problemas de todo un reino, tener tanto poder entre mis manos ¿crees que quiero eso?-pregunto.

-Entonces renuncia.- murmuro Robb.- Esto te pone de mal humor todos los días, ¿Quieres irte de aquí? Vayamonos.-

-¡Eso es lo que detesto de ti!- Daenerys camino alrededor de la cama, tomando la ropa sucia y colocando la en un canasto.- ¡Vayamonos de aqui!- dijo imitando su voz.- Tenemos un plan Robb, crees que es fácil dejar todo. ¿Por que debo ser la ultima Targaryen? ¿Por que no puedo ser una feliz norteña que juegue con una espada?-

-Por que cuando tomas una espada nos pones en peligro a todos.- dijo Robb divertido.

-Ves.- respondio molesta.- ¿Por que no dices lo que en realidad piensas?-

-¿Esta es una de esas platicas dobles?-pregunto confundido.- La que tenemos en este momento y la que tu crees que tenemos.-

-Robb...estas aburrido de mi, por que no tenemos sexo salvaje y asqueroso. Por que quiero renunciar a la venganza y todo.-

-De acuerdo...quisiera tener mas sexo ardiente.- Dany le lanzo una bota.- Aunque el otro es lindo.-

-Estas diciendo que esta no es la vida que querías ¿cierto?-

-No es lo que estoy diciendo.- murmuro.- Es lo que tu estas diciendo.-

-¿Y si fuera así Robb? ¿Y si fuera así el resto de nuestra vida?-

-¿Que es lo que dices?-pregunto confundido.

-Somos una pareja que esta luchando por lo siete reinos y puede morir en cualquier momento.- Daenerys alzaba todas las cosas que estaba regadas en la tienda.

-¿Que otra historia quieres?-

-No se.- respondio Dany, el joven lobo la tomo de los brazos y la miro.

-¡¿Que quieres Dany?! ¡¿Que?! Por que estoy harto de tratar de comprender... ¿quieres un trono? Te dare un trono...¿quieres irte de aqui? ¿No quieres irte? ¡¿Que?!- exclamo.- Yo se lo que quiero, por que lo tengo enfrente de mi ahora ¿y tu?-

-Ok.- dijo secando sus lágrimas.- ¿Te vas a ir?-pregunto desfiante.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto Robb de la misma manera.- Me iré.- Robb dio media vuelta y camino por el lugar en busca de su espada. Daenerys recito unas palabras en Valyrio. El chico salio de la tienda. Daenerys se quedo mirando atónita hacia la entrada de la tienda y en cuestión de segundos Robb regreso.

Dany corrió hacia el y lo beso con pasión siendo correspondida, Robb acariciaba su cabello, con sus hábiles manos bajo hacia su espalda y desabotono el vestido de su esposa, dejando caer este al suelo y apreciando su desnudez.

La tomo por la cintura, levantándola ágilmente mientras ella enredeba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Quito la ropa que impedía apreciar el cuerpo de su esposo, acariciaba cada parte de sus músculos, como si así pudiera aprender la forma de su cuerpo.

-Te quiero a ti.- susurro Dany. Robb dejo de besar su cuello para besar de nuevo sus labios. Esbozo una sonrisa y prosiguieron con lo iniciado.

Robb miraba directamente a los ojos de su bella esposa, en cada vaivén le gustaba ver la expresión de su rostro. Le gustaba cada parte de ella. La tarde paso muy rápido, convirtiéndose en noche, cuando los dos obtuvieron placer y estuvieron agotados dieron paso a descansar.

...

Estaba ahí, en medio del bosque, el frió la envolvía con delicadeza, la nieve chocaba contra sus mejillas. Se encontraba sola y no podía ver nada mas, los arboles la rodeaban con murmullos que el viento les arrebataba. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, intentando encontrar algo que sabia que nunca podría recuperar.

-Dany.- La voz de Robb le hizo tener esperanza, miro hacia todos lados pero el no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Robb?-pregunto insegura.

-Dany.- Llamo de nuevo, camino cada vez mas y mas y lo encontró tendido.

-Robb.- dijo intentando contener las lágrimas, camino hacia el y con sumo cuidado coloco su cabeza sobre su regazo, con sus suaves manos intento detener la hemorragia que emanaba de su pecho.- No me dejes Robb.- rogaba con la voz entre cortada.- Te lo ruego, no me dejes.-

-Mi vida...-susurro.- Debes seguir...-

-Robb, no, no, no, no, ¿Hasta el final de los tiempos, lo recuerdas?-

-Te esperare...- El cuerpo del joven lobo se hizo cenizas, la chica lanzo un grito de dolor ante la perdida de su gran amor.

...

-Dany ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Robb, intentando hacer que ella despertara.

-Robb...-susurro.- Robb.- Lo envolvió con sus brazos y oculto su cabeza en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.- Pense que te había perdido. Soñé que me dejabas sola... Algo me decía que mi mayor error fue enamorarme de ti.- dijo sollozando.- Alguien me decía que esto no duraría... no quiero cometer equivocaciones.- susurro.

-Tu te equivocaste de especie amor...debiste ser un gato.- Dany esbozo una leve a durar años...sabes por que lo se? Por que al despertarme por la mañana, lo primero que deseo, es ver tu rostro. Y Dany...no puedes seguir insistiendo en que me vaya por que... no me iré a ningún lado.- sonrió.-

**Continuara**


	15. Capitulo XV:Las lluvias de Castermare

**Capitulo XV**

**Las lluvias de Castermare**

El viaje habia sido largo hacia los gemelos. Catelyn, Bryden y Edmure conformaban el bando de los Tully. Robb y Dany asistian como rey y reina del norte, mientras tanto Jaime Lannister aun asistía como prisionero.

Los abanderados marchaban detrás de ellos. El mal presentimiento crecia en su interior. Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion quedaron a cargo de Ser Barristan Selmy, eran grandes para ser encadenados o en una jaula como viento gris.

Dany bajo de su yegua, sentía sus piernas demasiado torpes, como si hubiera cabalgado con la horda Dothraki de nuevo, resbalo pero unos ágiles brazos evitaron que ella cayera.

-Deberia tener mas cuidado...mi señora.- Daenerys levanto la mirada cruzandola con aquellos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que caracterizaban a Jaime Lannister.- El suelo es resbaloso, seria una lastima que nuestra reina terminara herida.-

-Ser Jaime...-murmuro temerosa.- Lo lamento.-

-No hay nada por que lamentarse...entiendo por que lo hizo.- Susurro a su odio. Dany lo miro y camino rápidamente a lado de Catelyn Stark. El castillo le provocaba escalofríos, al entrar al salón todas las miradas de los hijos, nietos y bisnietos de Lord Walder Frey se clavaron en Dany.

-Robb...-susurro intimidada.

-Tranquila.- Una calida mano la hizo reconfortarse. El pan con sal comenzaba a pasarse, era una forma de pactar la hospitalidad. Todos tomaron un trozo y comieron.

-Mis invitados de honor.- dijo Walder Frey, interrumpiendo el silencio.- Sean bienvenidos en mi mesa. Les ofrezco a ustedes mi hospitalidad a la luz de los siete.-

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad, mi señor.- Respondio Robb con una leve sonrisa mientras Walder Frey tomaba un trozo de pan con sal.- Vengo a presentar mis disculpas, mi lord. Y rogar por su perdón.-

-Tiene mis disculpas, su alteza. Pero no fue a mi a quien ofendido, fue a mis hijas.- Aplaudio y la sala principal enfrente del trono se lleno de chicas Frey, el hombre tomo su tiempo para presentar a cada una de ellas.- Una de ellas debería ser reina, pero ahora no son nada.- Robb suspiro.-

-Mis señoras. Todos los hombres deben mantener su palabra, los reyes sobre todo. Esta prometido a una de ustedes pero rompí mi promesa, la culpa no fue de ustedes. Cualquier hombre seria afortunado al casarse con una de usted. Hice lo que hice no para humillarlas, sino por que me enamore de otra dama. Estas palabras no borraran el daño que les he hecho a ustedes y a su casa, asi que les ruego me perdonen. Haria todo lo necesario para que los Frey y Stark de Invernalia sea amigos.- Lord Frey aplaudió de nuevo en señal de que las chicas desaparecieran.

-Muy bien.- recito.- Ahi esta ella, acércate, déjame mirarte.- Daenerys miro a Robb y este asintió.- Viejos ojos.- Daenerys suspiro y realizo una reverencia como cortesía.

-La ultima Targaryen...-susurro.- Los mismos rasgos que todos los dragones.- rio.- Amor...-susurro.- ¿Es como los Stark de Invernalia lo llaman? Muy honorable.- sonrio.- Yo lo llamo una bella cara mmm muy bella, mas bella que la de ellas es seguro y muy bien proporcionada, puedo ver lo que escondes debajo de ese vestido. Si querías ocultarla no debiste traerla aquí en primer lugar.- Siempre puedo ver que hay debajo de un vestido, apuesto que cuando te quitas ese vestido todo queda en su lugar. Tu rey dice haberme traicionado por amor yo digo que me traiciono por unas tetas firmes.- Robb camino hacia adelante pero Catelyn lo detuvo.- Cuando tenia tu edad también hubiera roto 50 juramentos para llegar a eso...¡Bien! ¡Puedo ofrecer un techo para todos ustedes, pondremos tiendas afuera con vino y comida para sus hombres!-

-Gracias mi señor.- respondio Robb con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos a prepararnos.- aplaudio.- El vino fluirá rojo y la música sonara fuerte, y pondremos este desastre detrás de nosotros.- sonrio.-

...

Su cabello plata estaba atado en una trenza de cuatro cabos, el vestido color lila de seda era sencillo para la reina. Para no sentirse desnuda ante la mirada de todos lo frey coloco un abrigo ligero color rosa palo.

Por su parte Robb, se había deshecho de la pesada armadura y la sustituyo por una camisa de piel de manga larga, chaleco de cuero y pantalón negro, acompañado de botas largas y una capa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto abrazando a su esposa.

-Si.- sonrio de manera fingida.

-Pronto terminara esto... y regresaremos con nuestros hijos.- Se besaron.

La ceremonia fue corta, Edmure se sintio aliviado al ver que su esposa era una bella flor. Dany y Robb sonreian al igual que su madre y tio. El festin fue enorme y la promesa de Walder Frey se habia cumplido.

-Robb...-susurro Dany sonriente.- Creo que puedo estar embarazada.- No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el pequeño Ned y la pequeña Lyanna habían nacido, Dany había sangrado de nuevo y desde hace 3 semanas pasaba tiempo a lado de su lobo. Robb sonrió.

-Niño o niña.-pregunto sonriente.-

-No lo se, no estoy segura.- sonrió nerviosa. Robb se acerco y la beso tiernamente, le agradaba la idea de agrandar su familia ¿y por que no? tener 4, 5 o 6 hijos. Aun eran jóvenes y podían tener mas descendientes Stark. Catelyn los miro de lejos y sonrio, miro hacia la derecha, el ruido de las puertas cerrándose llamaron su atención.

Las lluvias de Castermare comenzaron a sonar. después de encamar a los novios Walder Frey tomo un momento para charlar.

-Su alteza.- Robb dio media vuelta y miro al hombre, atendiendo a su llamado.-Creo que fui revocado en mis deberes, le he dado a usted, comida, vino y música.- Catelyn miro a Roose Bolton, sabia que algo malo andaba ahi.- No le he demostrado la hospitalidad que usted merece, mi rey ha contraido matrimonio y le debo a mi reina un regalo.- Lady Stark levanto la manga de Roose notando la cota de malla que llevaba debajo de esta. Se puso de pie y abofeteo a Roose.-

-¡Robb!-grito Catelyn. Dany dio media vuelta, uno de los hombres Frey se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo en mano, la joven dragón tomo una daga que llevaba debajo de su vestido, clavandola en el pecho de este y provocando que muriera al instante. La sangre comenzaba a teñir su vestido lila en rojo, una pequeña herida en su vientre que habia logrado realizar ese hombre.

Robb intento caminar, pero la lluvia de flechas callo, los invitados eran asesinados uno a uno. Las flechas alcanzaron a Robb, Daenerys tomo una espada y con sumo trabajo se arrastro hasta donde su lobo había caído.

Walder Frey miraba todo con atención, como si de un buen entretenimiento se tratara.

-Mi lobo.- susurro débilmente.

-Dany.- respondio Robb tomando su mano y tocando su vientre.-

-Debemos resistir.- susurro, el dolor invadía su cuerpo, la sangre brotaba cada vez mas y mas.

-Tienes que huir.- dijo Robb.-

-No me ire sin ti, hasta el final Robb... te amo, te amo, te amo.- Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Dany, te amo... cuida de nuestros hijos.- susurro.- Es una lastima que no tenga la oportunidad de verlos crecer y combertirse en las mejores personas de poniente.- sonrio.- Te esperare.-

-No Robb... no te dejare.- dijo, su voz parecía firme, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus miradas se cruzaban como lo habian hecho miles de veces.

-Dany...eres fuerte.- sonrio.- te amo.- Robb beso sus labios. El joven lobo intento levantarse para poder terminar a un lado de ella.-

-El rey del norte se levanta.- exclamo Walder. Catelyn yacía debajo de una mesa, intentado protegerse de las flechas. Daenerys se aferro a Robb con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Lord Walder!-exclamo Catelyn, tomando a la esposa de este por el cabello, y colocando un cuchillo sobre su garganta.-¡Lord Walder suficiente! ¡Deje que termine!-dijo.- Por favor... el es mi hijo...y ella es la madre de sus hijos. ¡Mi primogenito! ¡Dejelos partir y le juro que olvidaremos esto! ¡Lo juro por los viejos dioses y los nuevos! ¡No tomaremos venganza!-

-Usted ya realizo falsos juramentos en este castillo...juro que ¡Su hijo se casaría con mi hija!- protesto molesto.-

-¡Tomeme a mi como una rehén! ¡Pero deje que ellos dos se vayan!- exclamo.- Dany...Robb salgan de aquí...¡Salgan de aquí, por favor!- suplico entre llanto.-¡Por favor!-

-¿Y por que permitiría que el hiciera eso?-pregunto desafiante.

-¡En mi honor como Tully! ¡En mi honor como Stark! ¡Dejelos ir o le juro que cortare la garganta de su esposa!- Robb se puso de pie, con sumo trabajo.

-Encontrare otra.-respondio Walder Frey con una sonrisa.-

-Madre.- llamo Robb débilmente. Roose Bolton se acerco a el.

-Los Lannister envían sus saludos.- y clavo una daga en su corazón.

-¡ROBB!-Grito Dany, era un grito de dolor. El cuerpo cayo sobre ella, lo tomo y abrazo.- ¡No me dejes Robb, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Robb despierta! ¡Robb no, no, no, no! ¡Despierta, anda, anda,!-decia con desesperación. Catelyn comenzó a llorar mas y mas, y como reacción degolló a la esposa del traidor. Uno de los jóvenes Frey se acerco a Lady Stark, degollándolo en el instante.-¡Es un desgraciado! ¡Un hijo de puta!-Grito Daenerys.-

-Tambien deberia acompañar a su rey.- Walder Frey la miro. Las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso a Jaime Lannister.-¡El matareyes nos honra con su presencia! ¡Espero que tu padre cumpla su parte del acuerdo!- Daenerys miro a Jaime, miro a Robb y tomo la mano de su esposo muerto.

-¡La tomare a ella como mi rehén!- exclamo Jaime.- La presentare yo mismo ante el rey Joffrey.- musito.

-Esta bien...puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana.- Walder Frey sonrió. Jaime tomo a Dany con agilidad, colocando la sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¡No dejare a Robb!- Exclamo con lagrimas y sollozos.-¡No dejare a mi esposo!.-gritaba mientras salia del castillo.

...

A las afueras del castillo se llevaba el arduo combate de terminar con las fuerzas Stark. Jaime aun llevaba a Daenerys sobre su hombro, habian detenido la hemorragia pero aun así no estaba fuera de peligro, su piel se habia tornado palida, ojeras habian aparecido en su rostro y sus labios habian perdido el color rojizo a tornarse morados.

veía como cada uno de los hombres caían, aquellos los cuales le habían jurado lealtad a Robb. Juro tomar venganza ante todo.

Los estandartes con el lobo huargo ardían. Los llamados se hacían presentes ¡Rey en el Norte!- Exclamaban al unisonido, Daenerys miro, las lagrimas no salían mas. El dolor se hizo mas insoportable, habían cortado su cabeza y la sustituyeron por la de Viento Gris.

-¡Perro!- Llamo Jaime. El hombre llevaba a Arya entre sus brazos.

-Ser Jaime...-dijo seriamente.- ¿Que hace usted aqui?-pregunto confundido.

-Es una larga historia. Ahora debemos irnos de aqui. Cabalgaron hasta el amanecer, Daenerys tenia un mal aspecto...no queria hablar, no queria probar bocado, no queria dormir. Estaba muerta en vida.

-¿Por que?-susurro, su mirada estaba perdida.- ¿Por que no simplemente cortas mi cabeza en este momento?- Dany lo miro, Jaime suspiro y se coloco para terminar a su altura.

-Mi intencion no es terminar con su vida...-susurro.- Nunca lo fue ni lo sera.-

-Corte tu mano...-susurro.

-Lo se... y mate a tu padre. Demasiado dolor para tan corta edad.- sonrio levemente.- Nuestras deudas estan saldadas.- suspiro.-

-Ayudame.- musito debilmente.- Por favor ayudame.-

-No creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda para usted.- respondio.

-El campamento de Aegon... esta cerca. Necesito que me lleves ahi y te dare algo a cambio.- Daenerys se puso de pie y con sumo cuidado se recargo en un arbol.- Por favor.-

-Arya Stark sigue siendo mi rehen.- interrumpio el perro.-

-Te dare el oro que quieras.- hablo Dany.- Arya se quedara conmigo... le prometi a Robb que mantendria a salvo a su familia.- el dolor se intensificaba cada vez mas y mas.

-Esta bien.- respondio Jaime.- Cabalgaremos hacia el campamento.-

**Continuara**


	16. Capitulo XVI: Dulce venganza

**Capitulo XVI**

**Dulce Venganza.**

Los dias le parecian años. Simplemente habian pasado 2 dias desde aquel inafortunado suceso. Su herida parecia sanar de manera rapida.

-Dany...-llamo Aegon.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto timidamente.

-He visto morir a mi esposo...¿deberia encontrarme bien?- seco sus lagrimas.

-No fue la pregunta adecuada.- sonrio levemente.- Deberias regresar a Invernalia con Lyanna y Ned... ellos te necesitan, Arianne ofrecio su hospitalidad en Dorne el tiempo que creas necesario.-

-Aegon... No quiero nada.- susurro.- Solo quiero verlos morir. Hacerlos sufrir como ellos lo hicieron con Robb.-

-Dany, la venganza no es un camino.- agrego.

-Es mi proposito...- se puso de pie.- ¿Donde esta mi armadura?-

-Daenerys... ¡No dejare que te vayas lejos de aqui!- exclamo Aegon. Llamo a Gusano gris, los inmaculados aun seguian a su mando.

-Llama a Daario Naharis. Partiremos en este momento hacia los gemelos.- Ato su cabello en una coleta.

-Mi señora, a veces es mejor responder a las injusticias con Misericordia.- interrumpio Ser Barristan.-

-Respondere a las injusticias con justicia.- Comenzo a quitar el vestido para colocar la pesada armadura.-

-Mi señora, ¿Me llamo?-pregunto Daario.

-Busca a Ser Jorah Mormont, comandaran a los inmaculados...tenemos una guerra que terminar.- Daario asintio, en cuestion de segundos la tienda de la reina estaba abarrotada de hombres, entre ellos Jaime Lannister.

...

Al momento de la llegada Daenerys queria tomar un baño, intentar olvidar todo un poco. Su cuerpo le dolia tal vez por la cabalgata y la herida. Los solados habian preparado unas pilas de marmol.

-Tallar demasiadas veces no hara que el dolor desaparezca.- interrumpio Jaime.

-¿Que hace aqui?-pregunto molesta.

-Es obvio...tomare un baño.- El matareyes dejo caer su ropa para adentrarse a la pileta de Daenerys. La chica se coloco en la esquina de la pileta.- Tranquila, no estoy interesado.- respondio.- Ahi esta esa mirada...-suspiro.- Durante 17 años la he visto en muchos rostros, todos ustedes me desprecian..."Matareyes" "Rompe juramentos" "Un hombre sin honor" ¿Conoces el acero Valyrio?- pregunto con voz ronca.

-Por supuesto.- respondio, con la mirada perdida.

-El rey loco... lo lamento, tu padre, estaba obsesionado con el. Le encantaba ver a la gente arder, como su piel se llenaba de apollas y los huesos se tornaban negros, quemo Lords que no le agradaban, manos que lo desobedecieron todo aquel que estuviera en su contra. Despues de un tiempo, todo el reino estaba en su contra, Aerys veia traidores por todos lados, asi que le pidio a su piromaniaco que colocara vasijas de acero valyrio por toda la ciudad, debajo del septo, casas, establos, tabernas...Finalmente Robert Baratheon habia obtenido su victoria en el tridente, pero mi padre llego primero, todo un ejercito Lannister lo protegia, prometiendo resguardar la ciudad de los rebeldes. Mi padre es mejor que eso, no le gusta el lado perdedor. Le rogue que se rindiera pacificamente, pero el rey no me escucho, incluso Varys le aconsejo pero no escucho... simplemente escucho al gran Maestre Pycell...hijo de puta. Puedes confiar en los Lannister, ellos siempre han sido amigos de la corona. Las puertas se abrieron y mi padre saqueo la ciudad, de nuevo acudi a el a rogarle que se rindiera... el me ordeno que llevara la cabeza de mi padre, se giro hacia su piromancer y le dijo: Quemalos a todos... no permitiria que personas inocentes murieran ese dia. Primero asesine a su piromaniaco, y despues clave mi espada en su espalda " Quemenlos a todos" No creo que el esperara morir, queria arder con el resto de nosotros, y renacer como un dragon. Ahi fue cuando Ned me encontro.

-Si esto es cierto...¿por que no le contaste a otra persona?- pregunto.

-El Honorable Ned Stark.- susurro.- El me juzgo...¿Desde que momento el lobo juzga al leon?-

...

-Yo ire con usted.- interrumpio Jaime.

-Es mi deber proteger a la reina.- agrego Ser Barristan.- ¿La asesinaras igual que lo hiciste con Aerys?- pregunto.

-Si no recuerdo mal... usted estaba al mando de Aerys, y despues serviste a Robert Baratheon.- susurro.

-Esta bien... el ira conmigo.- determino Dany.

-Dany...yo tambien quiero ir.- susurro Arya.-

-Debo mantenerte a salvo.- Coloco una mano en su mejilla.

-No entiendes... quiero vengar a mi hermano y a mi madre.- Arya tomo su espada.- Soy igual de fuerte que uno de estos hombres.-

El campamento no estaba lejos de los gemelos, Daenerys montaba a Drogon, Arya a Viserion y Jaime a Rhaegal, la primera en aterrizar fue Dany, donde sus inmaculados esperaban a sus ordenes.

-¡Lord Walder Frey!-Exclamo.- ¡Salga ahora mismo!- Grito.

-¿Que es todo ese escandalo niña?-pregunto molesto pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Donde esta el cuerpo de mi marido?-pregunto molesta.

-Resguardado... aunque puedo darle su cabeza, si usted lo desea.- Drogon rugio.

-¡Quiero la cabeza de mi esposo en su cuerpo! ¡y quiero el cuerpo ahora! ¡Al igual que el del lobo!-exclamo.- Un rey merece un entierro digno al igual que su leal compañero.-

-¡Dale a la perra lo que ordena!-grito Walder.-¿En que otra cosa puedo complacerla?-pregunto.

-Las mujeres y niños que habiten en el castillo.- hablo seriamente.- Que salgan y que se vayan lejos de aqui.- ordeno. Walder atendio a los llamados de Daenerys. Con tres bestias amenazandolo no sseria capaz de negarse.- Gusano gris.- llamo en Valyrio.- Matenlos a todos...-

Jaime miro a Daenerys un poco sorprendido, la viva imagen de Aerys estaba ahi.

-Pero trae a mis pies aquellos que estuvieron en el banquete... Roose Bolton debe estar aqui aun...-murmuro. Una batalla rapida se llevo a cabo en los gemelos, no duro demasiado. Los comandantes de la boda roja, o al menos dos, estaban ante los pies de Dany, al igual que los demas soldados.-

-Mi señora...tenga piedad, soy un hombre viejo.- rogo Walder.

-Le pedi piedad cuando asesino a mi esposo.- murmuro llena de furia.- Usted simplemente me ignoro...¿Donde esta el cuerpo de Catelyn Stark?-pregunto molesta.

-Lo lanzamos al rio.- murmuro Roose Bolton. Daenerys suspiro y dio media vuelta.

-¡Cuelguenlos!-ordeno. Los hombres comenzaron a suplicar por su vida pero Daenerys hizo caso omiso ante sus llamados.

-No lo hagas.- interrumpio Jaime tomandola del brazo.-

-Valar Morghulis.- recito ella.

-Todos los hombres deben morir.- Tradujo Arya.-

-Lo se, lo se.- respondio Jaime.- Pero no estaras convirtiendote en una salvadora, sino en la viva imagen de tu padre.-

-¡Quemenlos a todos!-ordeno Dany, el dolor la habia hecho perder la razon.-¡Que se quemen para siempre! ¡Les traire el calor de los siete infiernos!- Viserion se acerco a su madre, la chica se acerco ante los cuerpos agonizantes de los hombres.-

-Mi señora...-interrumpio una dama, en su carreta yacia el cuerpo de su esposo con su lobo huargo. Dany camino, descubrio el cuerpo y lo miro durante unos minutos.-

-Mi lobo...-susurro.- ¡Quemenlos a todos! ¡Que ardan!- exclamo llena de furia sin soltar la mano de su difunto esposo.-¡Dracarys!- Los dragones comenzaron a realizar una lluvia de fuego. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados pudieron apreciar la destruccion de los gemelos. El estandarte de la casa Targaryen se alzaba en la torre mas alta.

-¿Feliz?-pregunto Arya con una leve sonrisa.-

-¿Tu lo estas?-pregunto Daenerys.

-Lo estoy.- Suspiro.- Mi hermano es el rey del norte, merece ser enterrado como tal.-

**Continuara**


	17. Capitulo XVII: El dolor de una perdida

**Capitulo XVII**

**El dolor de una perdida.**

La cabalgata habia sido dura. No recordaba lo difícil que era el camino, la nieve los hizo retrasarse un poco, pero no se detuvieron. Como nuevo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de Noche, Jon Snow se había tomado el tiempo para acompañar a la viuda de su hermano y sobre todo pasar un ultimo momento a lado de aquel chico con el cual creció. Su fiel compañero Sam iba con el, debia apoyar a Jon en las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Esto es Invernalia?-pregunto Samwell impresionado al ver tal edificación.

-Asi es.- respondio Jon. Hacia años que no regresaba a su hogar, desde la muerte de su padre, no queria regresar en esas circunstancias. La ultima carta que le había enviado Robb hacia referencia a lo feliz que era a lado de Daenerys y que se había convertido en el hombre mas dichoso de los siete reinos al ser padre. Tenia la esperanza de que Jon regresara alguna día y reunirse como familia, pero ahora todo quedaba en sueños rotos.

Bajaron de los caballos, los escuderos se encargaban de alimentarlos y hacerlos descansar. No recordaba lo calido que era permanecer en Invernalia, ahora el frio era parte de su vida.

-Mi Lord. Se encuentran en el gran salon.- Jon suspiro.-

-Yo estare contigo.- El joven Lord comandante sonrio. Las puertas del gran salon se abrieron. Una joven de cabello plata permanencia inmóvil a lado del cuerpo de Robb. El pequeño Rickon derramaba lagrimas, al igual que Sansa la cual se encontraba a lado del cuerpo de su madre. Bran intentaba no derramar lagrimas.

-Jon.- los pequeños brazos de su hermana pequeña lo rodearon por la cintura. Su cabello estaba corto, y por educación lucia un vestido negro y una capa de complemento.- Te extrañe tanto.- susurro, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo tambien te extrañe demasiado.-correspondio el abrazo.- Me han dicho que eres la chica mas temida de los siete reinos. No fue un error regalarte a Aguja.-

-Recuerda que yo no estoy hecha para ser como Sansa.-

-Arya...debo darle el pésame a la reina...¿me disculpas?- la chica asintio. Jon camino con paso firme, comenzaba a temblar. Ahora Robb tendría su propia estatua en las criptas de Invernalia, a lado de su padre y abuelo. El incienso inundaba la habitación, unas simples velas alumbraban el lugar haciéndolo parecer mas lúgubre. Robb yacía recostado, vestía un lujoso atuendo, la capa tenia incrustados rubies, y entre sus manos se encontraba su espada. Sobre sus ojos se habían colocado rocas como la tradición lo ordenaba.- Mi señora.- Llamo Robb realizando una reverencia. Daenerys miraba a Robb, con la esperanza de que se pusiera de pie. La joven miro a Jon. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados, había ojeras debajo de estos, las lagrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie dejando apreciar la ropa que lucia un vestido negro de mangas negras, un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, de su cuello colgaba una capa negra de seda y al final se habian bordado rosas rojas al igual que en una pequeña parte superior. Su cabello estaba atado en una compleja trenza. En uno de sus dedos relucia el anillo en forma de dragon.

-Jon...-susurro sollozando, la joven solto la mano de Robb y abrazo a Jon. El chico se quedo inmovil, pero cuando reacciono la envolvio en sus brazos.- Me alegra saber que estas aqui.- dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento.- El estaba ansioso por verte.- sonrio al mirar a Robb.

-Lo lamento mucho, su alteza.- murmuro.- El era mi hermano... la ultima vez que charle con el dijo "Cuando nos volvamos a ver estaras vistiendo el negro" lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Siempre me hizo saber que el contaba para mi. Cuando todo esto comenzo intente abandonar la guardia de noche para acompañarlo...-susurro.- Era un hombre al cual yo admiraba y respetaba.-

-Robb...hablaba mucho de ti, me contó la vez en que decidieron asustar a los niños en las criptas.- Jon y Dany sonrieron.- Debes estar agotado por el viaje.-

-Solo un poco. Usted debería descansar.- sugiro con voz seria.- Yo me quedare aqui con el.-

-¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?.- sonrío levemente.- Puedes llamarme Dany...ahora somos hermanos.- suspiro.- Me gustaría que conocierais a nuestros hijos.- Daenerys dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraban los dos pequeños. Jon sonrió, le recordaban a Robb. Tomo a la pequeña Lyanna entre sus brazos y beso su frente. Daenerys sostenía al pequeño Eddard.- Son el único motivo por el que debo seguir adelante.-susurro.- Dejo al pequeño Ned en los brazos de la nodriza, camino un segundo pero sus pies la defraudaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto asustado.- Te llevare a tus aposentos, necesitas descansar.-

-No...- respondio.- Mi lugar esta a lado de mi rey, de mi esposo.- Dany sonrio y camino de nuevo hacia el altar de Robb. Horas después los restos de Robb y Catelyn fueron enterrados. Algunos amigos de el joven lobo se reunieron para decir unas cuantas palabras. Daenerys se encargo de dormir al pequeño Rickon y Bran. Sansa y Arya compartirían una habitación. Cuando finalizo de arropar a sus pequeños, salio hacia el pequeño jardín, ahí se encontraba Jon.

-¿Estaras bien?-pregunto Jon. Danaerys miro hacia el cielo.-El tiempo todo calma...la tempestad y la calma.-susurro.- Robb...dejo esto para ti.- Daenerys entrego una carta.- Lo encontre en una de sus cajas... hacia unos dias no dejaba de escribir. Dejo una carta para cada uno de sus hermanos... Te dejare solo para que puedas leerla.- Daenerys entro al castillo, subio a su habitacion, miro todo a su alrededor. Con furia despeino su cabello y quito su ropa quedando solo en un ligero vestido negro de tirantes, comenzo a llorar de nuevo y se recosto en su cama, a llorar, intentando recordar la voz de su querido lobo.

...

"Jon... tal vez esta sea la ultima carta que te escriba. Son tiempos dificiles y no se si pueda sobrevivir al juego de tronos.

Mi padre te queria como su propio hijo. Siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti. Daenerys te contara sobre algunas cosas en el momento adecuado.

Le he hecho promesas que tal vez no pueda cumplir. Lo que me duele mas es no poder ver a mis hijos crecer, nunca conoceran a su padre... No quiero que esto sea una carga para ti, pero asegurate de hacer a Eddard un hombre de bien y a Lyanna una joven como su bella madre. Asegurate de que ellos esten a salvo.

Siempre te admire y te aprecie. Eres el mejor hermano que pude tener."

Jon seco las lagrimas y camino hacia las criptas. Miraba la estatua de Robb.

-¡¿Por que Robb?! ¡¿Por que tu?!- Exclamo llorando.- ¡Debias gobernar el norte! ¡Debias vivir! ¡Eras el orgullo de mi padre!- Se tumbo y miro hacia aquellos ojos de piedra. Fantasma se coloco en sus piernas y aullo. El dolor inundaba inverlandia.

...

Una semana habia pasado... una larga semana. Daenerys no salia de su habitacion, se rehusaba a probar bocado, incluso se rehusaba a pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Abrio los ojos lentamente, la voz de Robb la guiaba. Sonrio al verlo sentado a los pies de la cama. Lo abrazo por detras y beso su mejilla, mientras este sonreia.

-No puedo dormir sola.-susurro aferrandose a el.

-Pero estoy aqui mi amor.- respondio Robb

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible.-

-No me digas.- sonrio.-

-Mi lobo... no quiero volver a la guerra.-

-Entonces renuncia, quedate aqui conmigo.-

-No tengo un plan.-

-Tranquila amor, tus planes jamas funcionan.- Robb beso su frente.

-Es cierto.- Volvio a caer en su profundo sueño. Cuando desperto busco entre las sabanas sin encontrarlo a su lado.- Como decir que me partes en mil...-susurro.- Han caido los esquemas de mi vida ahora que todo era perfecto. Me cuesta abrir los ojos y lo hago poco, no sea que aun te encuentre cerca. Me guardo tu recuerdo como el mejor secreto. Hay un trozo de luz para prestarme calma... el tiempo todo calma.-

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamo Sam.- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-pregunto confundido.

-Si.- respondio seriamente.- Pero primero debemos terminar con la peste de caminantes blancos.- susurro Jon.- Stannis ha muerto... el juego lo tiene ganado ella. Cuando todo esto termine, tomaras mi lugar como Lord Comandante. Yo regresare a Inverlnalia, cuidare de mis sobrinos y hermanos.-

-Jon...no tienes responsabilidad sobre los deberes de tu hermano.- interrumpio Dany.- Esas responsabilidades pasaron a mi.- sonrio levemente.-

-No mi señora.-respondio Jon.- Robb me ha pedido que me haga cargo de ustedes dos.-

-Hablaremos de eso despues...¿que era lo que decias de caminantes blancos?- Arqueo una ceja. Sam, Jon y Dany tomaron asiento.-

-¿Nos creera?-pregunto Samwell.

-¿Por que no deberia? Son parte de mi pueblo.- Dijo de forma determinada.-

-Aparecen durante un largo invierno, un periodo conocido como la larga noche.- hablo Samwell.- Elí un dia nos hablo sobre aquellas bestias, ellos lo llaman los dioses helados. Cuando me encontraba en el bosque encantado asesine a uno.- De su bolsillo tomo una daga de vidriagon.- Solamente pude asesinarlo con esto. El acero no puede atraversarlos.- Daenerys tomo la daga.-

-¿Que hay acerca del acero Valyrio?-pregunto desconsertando a los chicos.- En algunos libros hablan sobre su debilidad ante este acero.- musito Dany.

-Aun asi solo existen 12 espadas de esta...tres de ellas estan en nuestro poder. Yo tengo a garra, hielo es propiedad de los Stark y usted posee a Hermana oscura.- hablo Jon.

-Entonces haremos espadas de vidriagon, flechas de vidriagon armas de vidriagon. El verdadero enemigo es el.- hablo Dany.- Tenemos que apresurarnos...-susurro

-No... yo ire en tu lugar. Nunca me perdonaria si esos pequeño perdieran a su madre tambien, creo que tienen suficiente con la muerte de su padre.- agrego Jon.

-Es mi deber como sangre del dragon...- musito.- Partiremos en dos dias.-

Daenerys acurrucaba a sus hijos entre sus brazos, Sansa y Arya la acompañaban en su habitacion. La muerte de Robb y Catelyn los habia afectado a todos por igual.

-¿Recuerdas el dia que tomo mi abrigo y lo dejo caer en el lodo? Padre lo hizo pasar una tarde entera con la Septa, ella le enseño como debia comportarse un caballero ante una dama.- Sansa sonrio de manera leve al igual que Dany y Arya.

-O cuando partimos al bosque que el y Jon intentaron cazar un ciervo y este termino dandoles una paliza a los dos.- Arya sonrio.- Robb era un buen hombre...no debia morir de esa manera, ni siquiera mi padre o mi madre...-suspiro.

-Deberiamos ser valientes como Robb.- Dijo Sansa, poniendo a su hermano en un pedestal de admiracion, decia deberiamos por que si el pudo, tal vez todos podrian.

-Seremos fuertes, como Robb.- Arya pensaba que su hermano era fuerte por no perder ninguna batalla y el hecho de que nadie pudiera derrotarlo la hacia pensar que ellos tambien podian ser igual de fuertes.-

-Debo ser valiente y fuerte, como tu, mi lobo.- penso Dany.- Saldremos de esto juntas.- Respondio Daenerys con ojos llorosos.- Superaremos esto...y tomare la venganza que el dejo inconclusa y la cual yo debo terminar.-

-Juntos.- sonrio Sansa y abrazo a Arya la cual tambien sonreia.

-Juntos.- Daenerys aun podia verlo, podia apreciar el sonido de su voz y su risa.- Podras hacerlo.-

Las chicas partieron hacia sus habitaciones para dormir pacificamente. Mientras tanto Daenerys miraba hacia el techo, acariciando aquel medallon que el le obsequio. Aun seguia llorando por las noches hasta quedarse dormida, aun extrañaba su presencia. Nunca se recuperaria de aquella perdida, simplemente aprenderia a vivir con el dolor. Se puso de pie y bajo hacia el gran salon mirando hacia aquel trono.

-¿No puedes dormir?- La voz de Jon la saco de sus pensamientos, brinco un poco en reaccion ante tan insesperada compañia.

-No...-suspiro.-

-¿Quieres un poco de te?- La chica asintio y tomo asiento a lado de el, en uno de los escalones.-

-Aquella noche me falto la fuerza para moverme. Camine y lo mire dormir...el amor me ha defraudado. Se que el camino por delante esta marcado por sueños destrozados. Falle al darle todo lo que necesitaba.- Comenzo a llorar.- No estoy bien...yo no estoy bien, yo no estoy bien, yo no estoy bien.- Murmuro, sollozando, Jon dejo el pequeño caliz y la abrazo. Sabia el dolor de perder a un ser amado, la impotencia de verlo morir y no poder hacer nada al respecto. El habia perdido a Ygritte hace algunos meses.-

-No estas sola...-Susurro Jon.-

-Aun cierro los ojos y es como si me encontrara ahi...es como si lo tuviera de nuevo en mis brazos para verlo partir.-

-Entiendo muy bien por lo que estas pasando...-murmuro.- No podemos desaparecer el dolor, solo aprendemos a vivir con el.- Daenerys lo miro.- Debes seguir adelante por Lyanna y Ned, ellos en realidad te necesitan. Necesitan crecer con una persona fuerte a su lado, con su madre que les muestre el camino correcto y lo que es amar.- Jon sonrio y seco las lagrimas de Dany.- Debes ser fuerte por ellos.-

**Continuara**


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Terminando lo iniciado

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Terminado lo iniciado.**

La guerra había comenzado. Los caminantes blancos habían sido derrotados la mayoría de ellos, llegando a un acuerdo con ellos. Ahora todos marchaban hacia desembarco del rey. Aegon y Daenerys habían reunido un gran ejercito.

Los estandartes negros con el dragon de tres cabezas se alzaban, algunos coreaban el regreso de la casa Targaryen. Canciones acerca de los dos jóvenes conquistadores habían llegado a los siete reinos, acerca de la resurrección del dragón, sobre la boda roja y su alianza con la casa Stark.

Y ahí estaba enfrente de ellos, aquel castillo el cual les había sido arrebatado de la peor manera posible. Por lo que habían estado luchando durante toda su vida. Lo miraron con admiración, Aegon miro a Dany y sonrió.

-Este...es nuestro hogar.- Dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo es.- afirmo tomando la mano de Aegon.- Ahora debemos recuperar lo.- La chica bajo del caballo.- Yo me encargare.- sonrió.- ¡Hermanos!- exclamo en alto Valyrio.- ¡Hemos pasado por mucho en estos años, dolor, sufrimiento...!- grito.-¡Pero hemos venido a luchar como hombres libres! ¡ Podemos salir del infierno, yo no puedo hacerlo sola! ¡En este día nos despedimos de la tiranía de aquellos hombres a los cuales les hemos servido durante años, pero esto llego a su fin!.- Tomo su espada.- ¡Lo que hacemos en la vida tendrá un gran impacto en la eternidad! ¡Bajo las promesas falsas los leones subieron al poder, pero nunca han cumplido sus promesas y nunca las cumplirán! ¡Han terminado con la vida de inocentes, pero hoy haremos que todo cambie!- Todos gritaban y aplaudían de alegría.-¡ Todos a luchar para liberar al mundo, para derribar la ambición y el terror!- Dany monto de nuevo su caballo.-

-El mejor discurso que escuche salir de tu boca Dany.- Aegon miro a su tía y sonrió.- ¿Por nuestra casa?- pregunto mientras colocaba su yelmo.-

-Por la libertad.- respondio Dany con una sonrisa.- Por ti, mi lobo.- susurro y beso el medallon. Las puertas de la ciudad estaban rodeadas de hombres Lannister, su primera estrategia seria llegar a un acuerdo, pero si las palabras no eran suficientes las armas serian la mejor opción o quizás los dragones.

-Daenerys de la tormenta, de la casa Targaryen. Reina de los Ándalos ,los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señora de los siete reinos y protectora del Reino.- Exclamo uno de los soldados.- Aegon Targaryen, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino.- Los dos jóvenes miraron a los comandantes Lannister.-

-¡Rindanse ahora y tomaremos la ciudad de manera pacifica!-exclamo Aegon.-

-¡¿Por que deberíamos hacerlo?! ¡Son decendientes del rey loco, harán lo mismo con la ciudad... Servimos a la casa Lannister y moriremos por el rey Tommen!-Exclamo uno de los comandantes.

-Para evitar mas muertes.- respondio Dany.- No les arrebataron su vida, ni su oro. Simplemente queremos lo que nos pertenece por derecho. Lo que Robert Baratheon usurpó.- Hablo.

-Entonces tendran que pasar sobre nosotros para conseguirlo.- La lucha comenzó, los hombres caían uno a uno, la crueldad de la guerra se hacia presente. Aegon luchaba con firmeza al igual que Dany. La lluvia de flechas cayo sobre algunos soldados enemigos. La batalla duro desde el atardecer hasta el ocaso, la lluvia caía, borrando cualquier rastro de la batalla y en cuestión de segundos lograron adentrarse en la ciudad y después en la fortaleza roja.

Aegon hizo los estandartes de la casa Targaryen mientras sus soldados aun seguían combatiendo. Ahora lo tenían de vuelta. Dany bajo de su caballo y se adentro en la fortaleza roja. Aun recordaba aquella visión en la casa de los eternos, el lugar lleno de nieve, el techo destruido y el trono completamente solo. Se acerco y lo miro, las espadas sobresalientes aun tenia el filo, y ahí miro la espada de Robb.

Escucho el ruido proveniente de las escaleras, tomo una antorcha y subió. Camino por los amplios pasillos, pero no había ni un alma, Daenerys miro hacia una habitación de la cual provenía una tenue luz. Abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado y ahi estaba Jaime Lannister con una espada en su mano.

-Cierra la puerta.- ordeno, bebió lo ultimo que quedaba vino y miro a Dany.- Es un honor tenerla aquí.-respondio Jaime.

-¿Acaso...?-pregunto confundida.-

-Me rendire de manera pacifica.- sonrio, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, acarició su mejilla y poso su mirada en aquella temerosa.- ¿Alguna vez le dije lo hermosa que es usted?- pregunto.

-Ser Jaime...-murmuro Dany.- Pagare mi deuda perdonándolo por todos los crimenes que ha cometido contra la corona...-susurro Dany, su respiración se agitaba de nervios al sentirlo tan cerca.

-No es eso lo que quiero. Estuve pensando como puede saldar su deuda.- Miro por unos momentos sus labios y suspiro, se alejo de ella y volvió a tomar asiento.- Quiero que nadie tome venganza contra mi casa. Los únicos descendientes que quedan... es mi hijo Tommen y Myrcella, deje los con vida a ellos.-

-Lo hare, Ser Jaime... Huya antes de que todo sea demasiado tarde.- sonrio. El león tomo sus cosas y le dedico una sonrisa a Dany para desaparecer. Daenerys camino hasta llegar a una habitación conocida, la habitación del rey. Enfrente de la ventana yacija una mujer de cabello rubio, mirando como los verdaderos herederos tomaban lo que les pertenecía.

-Lo han recuperado.- hablo, bebió un poco y dio media vuelta.- De verdad lo hicieron.- susurro.- Daenerys desenvainó la espada y miro a la mujer.- No seas una niña tonta, deja esa espada y toma asiento.- Dany, hizo lo sugerido.- Cuando era niña una Maeggi predijo este momento. Uno de mis tres hijos ha muerto hace unas semanas... ¿Sabes lo que es el dolor de una perdida?-

-He perdido a tantas personas que no se lo que es la felicidad.- respondio Dany.-

-Permiteme compartir un consejo de mujer a mujer, en este momento tan importante.- sonrio Cersei.- Entre mas gente ames, mas débil eres. No ames a nadie mas que a tus hijos.- susurro. Supongo que has pedido que me rinda pacíficamente. No sera necesario pequeña.- sonrio.- No dejare que hagan con mi cuerpo lo mismo que hicieron con el de tu marido.- Tomo una pequeña botella y bebió todo el contenido de esta.- Se hace tarde, sera mejor que salgas rápido.- Daenerys dio media vuelta y camino, la frialdad del metal le erizo la piel, toco su abdomen y miro sus manos llenas de sangre, dio media vuelta y miro a Cersei con un puñal en mano. La joven cayo al suelo, de su boca emanaba sangre, los sonidos se escuchaban lejanos y todo el cuerpo le pesaba.- No dejare que tomes mi corona tan fácilmente, perra asesina.- susurro Cersei.

Aegon y Jon Snow entraron a la habitación. Daenerys estaba tendida en un charco de sangre, y Cersei bebía contemplando el cuerpo moribundo de la chica.

Jon la tomo entre sus brazos y la miro.

-¡Dany! ¡Dany! ¡No te vallas, no nos dejes!-exclamo.-¡ Anda, reacciona!- daba pequeños golpes en sus mejillas.-¡ Se fuerte, eres fuerte! ¡Anda, regresa!- exclamo.

-¡TU!- Exclamo Aegon intentando acercarse a Cersei.- ¡Tu maldita arpía!- exclamo.-

-Larga vida al rey.- murmuro, abrió la ventana, tomo asiento y de espaldas se lanzo por esta, al instante del golpe ella murio.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron. Se encontraba en un bosque, completamente sola. La tranquilidad la invadía, sonrio y se sintió como en casa.

-Dany.- Llamo Robb. Giro y lo miro de pie con una amplia sonrisa. Corrio y se aferro a el con un fuerte abrazo y cálidos besos.

-Robb.- llamo agitada, no podía parar de besarle, no quería separarse de el.- Pense que nunca volvería a verte.- susurro. Robb no dacia ninguna palabra, solo acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente y labios.-Mi lobo...¿por que me has dejado sola?- pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-Algun dia debía hacerlo, se que fue demasiado pronto. Pero estaba en mi destino, como también estaba en el conocerte y enamorarme de ti.- sonrio.

-No quiero continuar...me quedare a tu lado.- murmuro, aun podía ver el cielo en su mirada. Robb suspiro y tomo sus cálidas manos.-

-No, tu lugar esta a lado de nuestros hijos. Se que podrás soportar mi perdida, eres una joven fuerte.- Su voz le encantaba, amaba el hecho de escucharla de nuevo.

-Todos me dicen que deberia seguir adelante. Amarte por siempre no puede estar mal, incluso cuando estoy ahi no puede terminar. Me dices que todo esta mal, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo un paraíso oscuro, nadie se te compara. Tengo miedo de que no me esperes en el otro lado.-

-Cuando encuentras el amor verdadero vives por siempre. Estare a tu lado y te estare esperando. Pero aun no es el momento.- La beso de nuevo.- Aun no debes acompañarme, sere paciente te lo juro. Se que no pude despedirme de ti, pero sabes que te amo con toda mi alma...-sonrio.- Debes ser fuerte y valiente. Lo que te espera son años muy duros pero los podrás superar.- beso su frente.- No me iré de aquí...te amo, te amo Dany, no lo olvides.- Robb volvió a besarla y seco sus lagrimas.-

-Robb...te amo.- sonrio.-

-¿Lo haras?-pregunto.

-Lo hare, te lo prometo.- Sonrio.

-Robb.- llamo Ned Stark acompañado de Catelyn.-

-Debo irme.- la beso de nuevo.- pero siempre estaré a tu lado.- sonrio.- y siempre estaré escuchando.- sonrio.

...

Abrio los ojos, no reconocia la habitacion en la cual se encontraba pero sabia que no estaba en Invernalia.

-¡Ha despertado!- Exclamo Aegon. Una tenue barba de color plata comenzaba a invadir su rostro, el cansancio era notorio en el.- ¿Como te sientes?-

-Debil...¿cuanto tiempo estuve asi?- Acaricio su frente.

-Siete dias.- suspirio.- No dejaban de mencionar a Robb. Incluso al mismo Jon le has dicho por el nombre de su hermano.- sonrio.

-¿Le has dicho que también es tu hermano?-pregunto Daenerys, Aegon tomo su mano y miro a su tia.

-Si.- respondio.- Pero no ha querido portar el apellido Targaryen, dice que el creció como un bastardo del señor Eddard Stark, al cual siempre vería como su padre.-

-No podemos obligarlo sino quiere.- Dany se incorporo en la cama.-

-Dany... no puedo controlar esto por mi.- susurro Aegon.- Tengo demasiado poder sobre mis manos.- Dany sabia lo que era conquistar y no poder controlar. Tomo su mano y lo miro.

-Somos de la sangre del dragon y nuestro deber esta en proteger a nuestra gente. Seras un buen rey.-

-Eso espero...¿iras pronto a Invernalia?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

-Tal vez. Ahora mi lugar esta a lado de mis hijos.- sonrio.

-¿Por que no te instalas unos meses aqui? Me serviria tu ayuda en el reino, al menos cuando la situacion este estable.-

**Continuara**


	19. Capitulo XIX: Arreglos de un reino

**Capitulo XIX**

**Arreglos de un reino.**

Las risas se escuchaban por la habitacion de Daenerys. Lyanna sonreia de la misma manera que Robb lo hacia, mientras tanto Ned se encontraba en los brazos de Missandei intentando hajar su ondulado cabello.

-Eres una hermosa princesa.- dijo Dany sonriente.- La mas bella de todas.- beso sus mejillas provocando mas risas en la no tan pequeña Lyanna. Tres choques a la madera de la puerta se escucharon en forma de llamada.-¡Adelante!- respondio sin prestar demasiada atencion.

-Estoy interrumpiendo.- murmuro Aryanne.-

-No es molestia. Su alteza.- Cargo a Lyanna y recibio a la reina.- ¿Gusta tomar asiento?-pregunto algo agitada. Aryanne sonrio, camino y tomo asiento a lado de la ventana.-

-Me gustaria hablar contigo, a solas.- Missandei sonrio y entrego al pequeño Ned ante los brazos de su madre.-¿Puedo?-pregunto mirando a Lyanna.

-Por supuesto.- Lo coloco con sumo cuidado en el regazo de la chica Dorniense.- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto preocupada.-

-No, de hecho seran buenas noticias para el reino.- Sonrio.- Llevo al hijo de Aegon en mi vientre.- Algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Lyanna la miraba desconsertada al igual que el pequeño Ned.-

-Oh, no debe estar triste.- Beso la frente de su hijo.- Es lo mejor que puede existir en el mundo. La dicha de convertirse en madre.-

-Tengo miedo. No estoy preparada para tal responsabilidad.- dijo entre sollozos.

-Nadie lo esta. Tu hijo sera afortunado al igual que los mios. La guerra a terminado, ahora son tiempos de paz, no hay nada por que temer.-

-Admiro tu fortaleza, a pesar de todo sigues de pie y con una enorme sonrisa ¿acaso no te aterraba nada?-

-Me aterran mas cosas de las que son de mi agrado.- miro al suelo.- Al principio mi mayor temor era no recuperar mi reino. Conoci a Robb y mi mayor temor era perderlo...-levanto la mirada.- Cuando averigue que estaba embarazada, el miedo me invadio muchas veces. Hacia dos años que habia perdido a mi primer hijo... en el dosh khalen habian predicho que seria el semental que cabalgaria el mundo, pero eso no fue posible. Con el tiempo aprendi a vivir con el dolor, debo ser fuerte por estas dos grandes razones. Es el legado que ha dejado Robb.- Arianne sonrio y abrazo a Daenerys.

-De verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien.- sonrio.- Tus hijos son preciosos. Ella sera una reina guerrera, como Nymeria y el sera un gran guerrero y muy apuesto.- Arianne se puso de pie y dejo a la pequeña en brazos de Dany para regresar a sus labores.

-Su majestad. El rey Aegon convoca su presencia en el consejo privado.- Suspiro y dejo a los pequeños en sus cunas a cargo de su fiel doncella. Caminar por los amplios pasillos de la gran fortaleza roja le hacia sentir como una extraña. No podia imaginarse sentada en aquel incomodo trono y con una corona en su cabeza, alguien mejor debia gobernar. Entro por la enorme puerta y miro a los hombres que se encontraban reunidos ahi. Como mano del rey, Tyrion Lannister tenia ese gran honor. Lord comandante de la guardia real: Ser Barristan Selmy, Consejero de la moneda; Jaime Lannister, Consejero de leyes: Oberyn Martell, Consejero de los rumores: Varys, Gran maestre: Tyene Martell.

-Su alteza. Mis señores, mi Lady.- realizo una reverencia y camino hasta quedar a lado de su sobrino.- ¿Solicitabas mi presencia?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Por supuesto.- sonrio y coloco una mano en su espalda.- El consejo ha decidido que debes tomar lugar en la corte, como cada uno de nosotros.- Daenerys los miro a todos y sonrio intimidada.- Eres mi tia, y sin ti no habria llegado a esto.-

-Aegon, esto no fue solo obra mia, tambien lo fue de mi esposo.- sonrio.- ¿Tendre tiempo para pensar?-

-El tiempo que necesites.- sonrio. La reunion del consejo habia finalizado. Jaime y Dany daban un paseo por los amplios jardines, la chica entrelazo su brazo con el del joven leon.

-Seria agradable, verla de vez en cuando en las reuniones del consejo.- dijo con voz seria.

-No se si deba aceptarlo.- lo miro.- Tengo un deber. Los hermanos de mi esposo se han quedado completamente solos. Son lo mas cercano que tienen a su hermano y madre. Mis hijos, seria bueno que crecieran en un lugar alejado de tal ajetreo como la fortaleza roja.-

-Algo sensato.- respondio.

-¿Como se encuentra usted?- pregunto mirando las flores.

-No puedo quejarme, la mano de oro fue un buen regalo de su parte.- sonrio.- Intento sbrellevar los asuntos como señor de Casterly Rock y encargarme de dos adolescentes.-

-Es un buen padre.- sonrio.- Tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que coincidamos, Lord Lannister.- realizo una reverencia.-

-Tal vez no.- beso su mano.- Si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo.- Daenerys dio media vuelta, contoneandose en cada movimiento llego hacia una parte donde el mar se podia apreciar con claridad.

...

-Hermano ¡Mira lo que encontre!- Exclamo una pequeña princesa. De unos 6 años de edad, su hermano mayo apenas constaba con 11.- Un huevo de dragon.- sonrio.

-No seas tonta.- replico el niño.- Ese no es un huevo de dragon, es de avestruz.- tomo el huevo y lo lanzo.- Los dragones ya no estan con nosotros. Yo soy el ultimo dragon.-

-¿Y yo que sere?- pregunto con voz dulce, sujetaba la mano de su hermano con fuerza.-

-Tu, seras mi reina.- sonrio.- Portaras una bella corona como la de nuestra madre, y seras la mas hermosa en los siete reinos.-

-Viserys.- murmuro Dany.- Eres el unico hombre de mi vida.- beso su mejilla y sonrio apenada.

...

Sonrio. Viserys habia sido amable con ella una vez, pero con el paso del tiempo el habia sido los mounstros debajo de su cama. Termino de empacar y espero a que Missandei subiera con los pequeños en brazos.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- pregunto Aegon.

-No me echaras mucho de menos.- sonrio.- Ellos me necesitan.-

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo.- beso su mejilla.

-Asi es, nosotros acudiremos de inmediato al llamado.- Arianne la abrazo calidamente.

-Se los agradezco.- sonrio.- nos veremos pronto.-

-Dany... aqui hay algo que te pertenece.- Aegon dejo la espada sobre su regazo, esta la miro atonita, quito la fina tela que le impedia mirarla y las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo.- Robb no era mi enemigo, su espada merece estar contigo.- Dany sonrio.-

-Gracias.-

**Continuara**


	20. Capitulo XX: Cancion de Hielo y fuego

**Capitulo XX**

El invierno había llegado y se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

1 año había pasado, era difícil para Daenerys cuidar ella sola de sus hijos.

-¡Mama!- exclamo Ned.-

-Ned, mamá esta intentando arreglar un vestido ¿puedes ser paciente?- Missandei sonrío mientras arruyaba a la pequeña Lyanna.-

-¡Mamá!- llamo de nuevo Ned, pero ahora en llanto. Jon se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un poco, cuando escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto de Daenerys.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto asustado.

-¡Rhaegar orino en mi boca!- dijo molesta mientras enjuagaba su boca. El pequeño lloraba mientras Jon reía de manera divertida y cargo al pequeño, aun riendo por el accidente de Daenerys.

2 años...

-Vamos Lyanna debes enseñarte a utilizar esto.- murmuro Dany. La pequeña solo se limitaba a mirarla.- ¡Pipi!- dijo Dany provocando que la pequeña llorara.- Cariño no llores.- se puso a su altura y la rodeo con sus brazos.- No tiene que ser hoy.- sonrio. Cuando salieron de la habitación Jon y Ned jugaban.

-¿Como te fue?- pregunto Jon.

-Soy un desastre.- dijo en un suspiro.- ¿Y a ti?-

-No tendra que utilizar mas el pañal.- sonrio orgulloso.-

3 años...

Cuidar a los dragones era agotador. Al igual que andar por el bosque. Miro el rastro de lodo que había desde la entrada del palacio hacia la habitación de los pequeños. Lyanna y Ned estaban mas que sucios. Al igual que la habitación.

-¡Eddard Rhaegar! ¡Lyanna Alysanne!- exclamo molesta.- ¿Que les he dicho de jugar en el lodo?- Los dos comenzaron a llorar.- Para eso tienen algunos juguetes... esta bien, no lloren, no lloren.-

5 años...

-Es un error.- murmuro Jon.-

-Son de la sangre del dragón.- sonrio Dany.- Deben conocer a mis dragones.- Los dos entraron temerosos, ocultándose detrás de Jon. Drogon los miraba atento, pero un rugido desconcertó a los niños provocandoles un gran susto.

-No hay nada que temer.- murmuro Dany.- El es Drogon.- acarició su cabeza.- Anda Ned ven.- El pequeño acaricio la cabeza del dragon, Jon tomo la mano de Lyanna y la ayudo a montar en este.

-¡No puedes alcanzarme!- exclamo Lyanna. Ahora era una mujer, 16 años de edad era la edad adecuada para encontrarle un marido, pero eso no pensaba Jon. Era una chica hermosa, poseía las facciones de su madre, solo con los ojos azules como su padre y el abundante cabello ondulado que llegaba hasta su cadera, iba acompañada de su lobo huargo llamado Mheraxes.

-¡Eres lenta! ¿Ya lo había dicho no?- Sonrio. Ned era un joven apuesto, alto y corpulento, la misma imagen de Robb cuando tenia su edad, solo un destello plata deslumbraba su cabello, la misma sonrisa, la misma voz, el mismo carácter. Mientras crecía las doncellas se encargaban de decirle a Dany.- El pequeño señor es la viva imagen de el señor Robb.- Te alcance.- dijo tocando su hombro.

-¡Eso fue trampa!.- Respondio Lyanna. Los dos lobos se reunieron con sus amos, Merhaxes y Meleys.- ¿Que te parece la revancha? El bosque al castillo ¿aceptas?-

-¿Lista para probar el polvo de nuevo?- Lyanna comenzó a correr de nuevo, seguida de Ned. Los chicos desataban el caos en todo invernalia.

Daenerys charlaba con Bran. Ahora era todo un hombre, con ayuda de un maestre había logrado tener hijos, ahora era un Lord, por alguna extraña causa había contraído matrimonio con la ex princesa Myrcella. Ahora el tenia 29 años, una bella esposa y era uno de los hombres mas ricos de poniente. Tenia dos hijos uno llamado Daven, apenas era un pequeño de 3 años, pero la sangre Lannister era la ganadora, tenia los rasgos típicos de estos. La pequeña Lanna era parecida a Bran, tenia mas sangre Stark y aun se encontraba en los brazos de su madre.

Sansa se había unido a la reunión familiar, a pesar de 32 años de edad aun era hermosa. Su matrimonio con Tyrion Lannister continuo, aprendió a amarlo y convivir con el y en unos meses después estaba perdidamente enamorada del gnomo. Tenia 4 hermosos hijos, Tyrion agradecida que todos se parecieran a Sansa. La primera era Joanna, cabello largo y rubio, algunos decían que tenia un leve parecido a Cersei a excepción de sus ojos color azul, el segundo era el apuesto Rickard, cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos verdes, con cierto parecido a Jaime Lannister, la pequeña Catelyn era la misma imagen de Sansa, y se encontraba apenas era una bebe la hermosa Janei.

Arya también había formado su propia familia. Penso que nunca se rendiría ante el amor pero así fue, contrajo matrimonio con Gendry Baratheon y de su relacion salio el fruto de dos gemelos, Aelyx y Xande, tenían los rasgos Baratheon pero el mismo carácter de su madre.

Rickon había contraído matrimonio con una joven noble de volantis, por las cartas enviadas era muy feliz ahi con su amada esposa.

Las reuniones como esas siempre se llevaban a cabo el día en que Robb murió. Cuando todo finalizo y cada uno partió de regreso a su hogar; Bran a Casterly Rock, Sansa a desembarco del rey, Arya rumbo a Bastion de tormentas y Daenerys se quedaba ahi sola, en compañía de sus hijos y por supuesto de Jon.

-Dany.- interrumpio con voz ronca.- ¿Que edad tienes?- pregunto curioso Jon, tomo asiento a su lado y bebió un poco de vino para ofrecerle a su bella acompañante.-

-¿Alguna vez te dijo alguien que a una dama no se le hacen esas preguntas?- sonrio.- 34.- Suspiro.

-Han pasado 16 largos años ¿no es así?- pregunto mirando hacia el suelo.

-Asi es...tenia 18 cuando llegue aquí a poniente...- suspiro.- Robb tendría tu edad.- Los dos se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente.

-Todo ha cambiado bastante.- interrumpio.- Veia este día distinto...-volvio a beber.-

-Si piensas que esto tiene un final feliz... no has mirado de manera apropiada.- Respondio Dany.-

-Asi parece.- Daenerys volvio a posar su mirada en Jon.-

-Gracias por todo Jon. Has sido un gran amigo en el paso de estos años, no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mis hijos. Ellos te adoran, te consideran como un padre, y yo te considero como un hermano.- beso su mejilla.-

-No tienes por que agradecerlo, somos parte de la misma familia ¿lo olvidas?- La rodeo con sus brazos cuando fueron interrumpidos por Lyanna y Eddard.

-La tia Arya me ha invitado a pasar una temporada en bastion de tormentas.- interrumpio Lyanna emocionada.

-Y el tio Aegon ha mandado un cuervo, diciendo que puedo asistir a Desembarco del rey, quiere que pase un tiempo a su lado.- Daenerys miro a Jon.

-¿Y me dejaran sola?-pregunto Daenerys, al ver sus caras de tristeza suspiro y tomo sus manos.- Lo pensare ¿esta bien?- los dos sonrieron.- Ahora vayan a alimentar a sus lobos.- sonrio.-

-Madre.- interrumpio Ned.- Te amo.- se acerco a ella y la abrazo de manera fuerte, Daenerys sonrio y beso su frente.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño principe.- sonrio, Lyanna corrio hacia ellos y la abrazo de la misma manera que lo habia hecho su hermano.

-Te amo madre, no se que es lo que haria sin ti.-

-Yo los amo aun mas.- susurro sin dejar de abrazarlos.- Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Los dos chicos sonrieron y se apartaron de ella delicadamente y asi salieron corriendo a los establos. Daenerys se puso de pie, tomo una antorcha y miro a Jon. El sabia a donde se dirigia, siempre, durante 16 años, bajaba a la tumba de Robb y pasaba horas y horas, el sonrio y camino rumbo a su habitacion acompañado de fantasma.

**POV Daenerys.**

Hay dias en que me las arreglo para no pensar en ti, cuando las necesidades de Invernalia llaman con mas urgencia que las de mi corazon. En esta epoca del año hay vida en todas partes, y yo te encuentro en cada cosa. Como si aun estuvieras caminando para volver a mi, si pudieras vernos este momento aqui, sabrias que cada paaso del camino valio la pena. He tenido sueños de nuevo pero esta vez no he visto nada que me atormentara, solo nubes, nubes y luego el sol.

...

Y aun recuerdo cuando lo conoci, estaba claro que era el hombre para mi. Ambos lo supimos desde un principio, y a medida que los años pasaron las cosas se fueron poniendo dificiles y nos enfrentamos a nuevos desafios.

Le rogue quedarse, intente recordarle lo que tuvimos en un principio. Eras carismatico, calido, justo. Cuando llego todas las mujeres te miraron, todos se levantaron para saludarlo.

Era la mezcla de un hombre que no pudo contenerse. Siempre tuve la sensacion de que el iba ser divido entre ser una buena persona y perder todas las oportunidades que la vida podia ofrecerle a un hombre tan maravilloso como el.

Y de ese modo, yo lo comprendi.

Pero yo lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba y aun lo amo...lo amo.

La nieve cubria todo. Lo que alguna vez fue existira por siempre.

En la cancion de hielo y fuego.

Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,

es herida que duele y no se siente,

es un soñado bien, un mal presente,

es un breve descanso muy cansado.

Es un descuido que nos da cuidado,

un cobarde con nombre de valiente,

un andar solitario entre la gente,

un amar solamente ser amado.

Es una libertad encarcelada,

que dura hasta el postrero paroxismo;

enfermedad que crece si es curada.

Éste es el niño Amor, éste es su abismo.

¿Mirad cuál amistad tendrá con nada

el que en todo es contrario de sí mismo!

FIN

Poema de Franscisco de Quevedo.


End file.
